Percy Jackson: New Moon
by xxLuvSummerxx
Summary: Percy was betrayed by the people/ friends he called his family. The love of his life cheated on him, by his own brother. His mother, step-father, and 6-month old baby sister murder. Percy had enough. Percy moved in with his only family relative, the Swans. With the help from Hestia, Apollo, and Chaos, Percy life will change for the better. But will it last, as he learns of his cous
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Pov: **

Pain.

Sorrow.

Fury.

Betrayal.

That is all I felt. When I thought, when the Giant War was over, that I was going to have a happy ending. Live, have and raise a family, kids, grow old with the girl that captured my heart. But the Fates had a different idea. It was great for a couple of weeks. We still mourn over the death of our family, but we were slowly healing I was happy. My close friends survived the war. No more war, less monster attacks, and Annabeth in my arms, I was at peace.

That all changed when **HE** came. By **HE** I mean my half-brother, Dustin Smith. Apparently my father had kept him under-sea when he was 10 years old all the way to 18. I was a bit mad that my father sired another child, but was more excited on having a sibling.

Dustin has muddy brown eyes, brown hair that looks like a rat nest. Crooked teeth, and has a diamond piercing in his left ear. He was 5'5, and was a bit scrawny looking. I was happy to have a sibling, but that all change when I saw his true colors.

I first met him when he was crossing the border lines. He was being chased by 3 hell-hounds. He had only had a sword to defend himself, but he fought like a 3-year old, swinging his sword wildly. I got to him first, while the others are far away, catching up.

Dustin tripped over a tree root, and dropped his sword. A hell-hound was about to pounce on him before I interfere. I took out Riptide and stabbed it by it's side, disintegrating instantly. I backed-flipped when a hell-hound charged behind my back and stabbing it at the back in mid-air, dragging the sword from head to the back. The last hell-hound was the smallest of the rest. I could see fear in it's eyes, when he saw his pack turn to yellow dust.

" Boo", I said.

The hell-hound whimpered, and shadow traveled away. I turned around, and tried to help Dustin, but he ignore me and gave me a weak glare. I already knew that right away, that we weren't going to get along. When the whole camp came, Dustin gloated that he fought 20 hell-hounds by himself, and that I just hid in fear. That isn't the worst part. The worst part was when everybody believed him, and they started to resent me. I didn't care if the whole camp hated my guts. As long as I got Annabeth and my friends/family, I was OK.

But that didn't last long. Dustin started spreading rumors and lies ti the whole camp, how I am a horrible person and what not. Next thing I knew I wasn't friends with Grover, The Stolls, Katie Gardner, Clarisse. Chris, Gwen, and many more. The only people I had left was Leo, Piper, Jason, Reyna, Nico, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, and my Wise girl. But I don't see much of Thalia and Nico, and Leo and Piper decided to stay at the Roman Camp, where Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna are. So the only person I had left was Annabeth.

But I could feel that we were slowing drifting apart. I see her less and less. She is always busy with something, and makes up excuses to skip our dates.

I was heading to the beach at night, to clear out my thoughts, when saw it. Or I could say them. Annabeth making out with my own brother, Dustin. They were so into their make-out that they didn't even notice my presence. I clenched my jaw, and my eyes stung, but refused to shed any tear.

When they ended their make-out session, Annabeth said the words that killed me, and shattered my heart.

" I love you, Dustin", she whispered with love and lust in her eyes. The biggest smile on her face. She never looked at me liked that.

" I love you too", replied Dustin.

Then they went back to their make out session. I felt sick. Numb. Pain. Betrayal. Hurt. Sorrow. Heart-broken. _Fine_, I thought. I get the message. _I'm not wanted here. I'll leave and never come back._

With that note I left, but not before creating and crashing a 50ft wave on them. I ran all the way to my cabin. I felt so sad, hurt, and mad that I was causing a horrible storm, waking the whole camp up. Barging through my room, I grabbed a duffel bag and toss all my stuff that I needed. Clothes, pictures, weapons, ambrosia, nectar, first-aid kit, toiletries, and mortal money ( $2,356.00 ), also a sack full of drachmas.

Once I was done, there was no trace of Percy Jackson ever staying here. Grabbing my duffel bag, I marched out of my cabin, to Thalia tree, keeping my head down, bumping and shoving people out of my way, receiving glares. But I ignored them. I felt nothing. Numb. I just wanted to crawl into a ball, cry, and die in a people I called a family, betrayed me. After everything I have done for them. I was so broken that I didn't notice or feel a horrible that I was creating or the earthquake. But I stayed strong, and showed no emotions.

When I reached Thalia tree, I wasted no time in whistling Blackjack. In a few seconds a pure black Pegasus landed gracefully in front of me.

_**" **__Hey, boss. Where to?", asked Blackjack._

I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face. No matter how many times I tell him not to call me that, he insist on calling me that for the rest of my life.

" Can you take me to my mom's apartment, please?", I asked. Blackjack looked at me with pity. I guess he knows what happened.

_" No prob. But it is going to cost you a sugar cube", he joked._

I made sure the duffel bag was firmly placed on my shoulder, and climbed on Blackjack back. Blackjack took a running start, and next thing I knew we were speeding in the air. The cold air hitting my face, blowing my ears, and my now even messier hair. I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice that we landed on top of my mom apartment building, until I finally notice that we weren't moving anymore. I slid off Blackjack, petted his mane, and gave him a sugar cube that I had in my pockets.

_" Don't worry boss. I kick some demigod ass for you. Nobody mess with my boss and get away with it", _Blackjack promised, while puffing out his chest, and striking a hero pose, for a Pegasus.

Saying my final good-bye, Blackjack left in the sky, until I couldn't see him any more. I stayed up there for a while. The cold night of January, hit me, but I didn't care. Nothing cared anymore. But I have to keep strong, at-least for my parents.

I walked to the edge of the building, the gravel crunching under my wet converse. I sat at the edge, and made sure I had a firm grip on the edge. Then I let myself dangle, holding myself by my hands. I was at least 70ft in the air, but I have done this many times. The window to my room reaching to my stomach. Letting go one hand, I un-locked, and open the window to my room.

Going feet first, I launched myself to my room, and landed gracefully on the carpet floor, making no sound. I then dropped my bag on the bed, and closed the window, making my room less cold. I listened for any sign of my mom here. Nothing Silence.

Weird, I thought. My parent's are never out at late as 1 AM in the morning. Something wasn't right. My stomach twisted to knots, and I started to grow worried.

" Mom?!", I called out. Nothing.

" Mom?! Paul?!", I said, more urgent.

I quickly left my room, and stepped out the hallway. I ran straight in their room. It was a mess. The bed was flipped over. Windows shattered. Blankets and clothes ripped and ruined, like they were put in a paper shredder. Closet and desk, completely destroyed. Claw marks on the wall. A feeling of dread took over my body. I quickly took out my ball point pen, and uncapped it transforming into my sword, Riptide.

" MOM?! PAUL?!", I shouted in fear.

I left their room, run down the hallway an went to the living room. The color drained from my face. The worst thing I have ever saw, I am seeing right now, before my very eyes. The couch was beaten the stuffing out of them. The T.V now split in two. Destroyed coffee table. Papers littered the floor. One of the wall was broken and it somehow broke a water pipe, flooding the place. But that wasn't the worst thing that I saw.

It was my Mom. Lying on the soaked carpet, creating a pool of blood around her lifeless body. Her eyes were open, but it doesn't held the motherly love and warmth, that lit up my horrible childhood. No, instead they were lifeless. Her brown chocolate hair, wet from water and coated with a tint of her own blood. Her jeans and blue blouse was torn to pieces. There was a claw mark across her neck, dried blood covering her, now death white skin, that use to glow. There was other cuts and injuries around her body.

Paul was next to my mom. H was lying on his stomach, so I couldn't see his face. But e wasn't breathing. Like my mom, he had claw marks on him, but it was from the back of his neck, and tearing the side of his right hip. He had lost a lot of blood. His use to be salt-peppered hair was now covered in crimson red blood. Seeing this made me want to throw up.

I dropped to my knees, and my sword left my hands, clanging to the floor, the sound echoing in the room. My whole body shooked violently as a sob escaped my lips. With shaking hands, I grasped around my mom left hand. Her hands were cold to my warm hands. A wave of sorrow over came me. Tears were streaming down my face, falling to the floor.

" NO! Why? Why? Why? Why?", I repeated over and over again as I hold my mother lifeless hand. Who would do this? The fates are cruel. They killed my family. They didn't deserve this. This is all my fault. They were expecting a little girl soon. My baby sister. I was going to be a big brother.

I just then notice a note next to my mom. Letting go her hand, I grabbed the note and saw it was written in Greek.

_**Αγαπητέ ερσέα Τζάκσον,**_

_**Αφού έχετε βρει αυτό το σημεί?μα, πόρνη σας μιας μητέρας, και βήμα-πατέρας θα είναι νεκρός. Είναι λίγο αργά χριστουγεννιάτικο δώρο από μένα. Αυτό είναι για τη μητέρα μου τη Γαία.**_

_**Με εκτίμηση,**_

_**Oceanus, Τιτάν σώματα.**_

_**Υ.Γ. ώς είναι η μικρή αδελφή σου.**_

_**( In English)**_

_**( Dear Perseus Jackson,**_

_**Once you have found this note, your whore of a mother, and step-father will be dead. It's a little late Christmas present from me. This is for my mother Gaea.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Oceanus, Titan of Water.**_

_**PS How is the little sister of yours.)**_

I was shaking violently. But not from sadness, but from fury. I was glaring at the note so hard, that I wasn't surprised if it catched on fire. I clenched my fist around the note, and threw it at the other side of the room. I got up from my feet, and punched the wall closest to me, leaving a good size hole. Tears of anger stinged my eyes. I was breathing heavily,and was seeing red. The water was climbing and twisting up my body like snakes. I screamed out of fury, and punched the wall again, leaving my knuckles all bloody, bit didn't feel the pain. The sink in the kitchen burst. I closed my eyes, and clenched my jaw.

Then I felt a slight wind hitting me, and the next thing I knew, I found myself in Montauk beach. I must've vapor travel here. With shaky legs, I slowly walked to the waves of the ocean. I walked, until the water went to my knees. Then I let everything out.

**"OCEANUS! YOU COWARD!FIGHT ME ! I'M RIGHT HERE WHERE YOU WANT ME TO BE! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! COME ON ", **I yelled in pure fury.

I was breathing deeply and my whole face was red. My powers were reacting to my emotions. The winds picked up. Dark clouds started to form above. Thunder was heard near. The ocean was fighting against each other, creating huge waves, and splashing salt-water all over me. Sans was flying everywhere.

" Once I find you, I am going to torture you, slowly and painfully. When you are screaming bloody murder, and begging for mercy, I'll kill you. Then I'll drag you from Tartarus, to the Fields of Punishment, and skin you alive, and set you on fire, until you fade. So you better watch your back, because you have yourself an enemy, an nothing is going to stop me, not even the fates. **YOU HEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU!:, **I shouted, until my throat was raw and dry.

My knees gave in, and I fell on my knees. My shoulders slumped over, my back hunched, and my hands flew to my face, as I sob for what seems like forever. My tears falling to the ocean, mixing with the salt-water. I was so lost in my sorrow that I didn't notice someone coming up behind me, until they touched my right shoulder. I thought it was my dad saying sorry for my loss, or maybe Annabeth saying that she was lying to Dustin and that she really does love me, or even better my mom, alive and breathing, saying that this was all just a nightmare, hold me close, ans give me a blue cookie like she does when I was her little boy.

But when I looked up it was neither of them. My eyes connected to reddish/brownish fire eyes, that radiate warmth. She was about in her early 30's and was wearing brown robes. It was Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth.

Next thing I knew, I was hugging her, and sobbing on her shoulder, while she comfort me, like my mom use to do. Just thinking of my mom lifeless eyes, brought in a whole fresh of new tears. I keep on muttering that it is all my fault, and they are dead. Hestia grabbed me on each side of my face with her hands, and made me look at her.

" Listen to me Perseus. None of this is your fault. You couldn't prevent your parent's death. I am sorry for your loss, but this isn't any of your fault", Hestia said sternly to me.

I nodded numbly, but didn't believe her words. This is all my fault. If I had come sooner, and haven't been selfish about myself, then this wouldn't have happened. I think she saw it in my eyes that I didn't believe her, because she sighed and shakes her head, side to side.

" Come on. Let's get you all warmed up. You have to be freezing", she helped me up. I didn't even feel the cold, or the water on my skin. In fact I was numb. I moved like a zombie as I walked behind Hestia, and sat down on a log.

Hestia, out of thin air, gave me a black fluffy blanket. I accepted it with a mumble of thanks. She then started a fire with just a wave of her hand. The heat from the fire, gave me warmth. There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Hestia finally broke it.

" I have heard what has happened Perseus, and I am deeply sorry. They should not have treated a great hero, as yourself like that. I am really disappointed in them".

" I am no hero. My Lady. I couldn't even save my own family. The love of my life and friends betrayed me. If I am anything, I am a disgrace, and a worthless demigod", I told her darkly, and bitterly.

" Perseus, none of this is your fault, And you are defiantly not a disgrace. You are a true hero. You're loyal, kindly, selfless, caring, and powerful. You have saved Olympus twice. You have don the unthinkable. But did you give up, when the worst came. Never. Because you face them head on, and you had hope. That is what is keeping you going right now", she pointed to my heart, sending warmth and happiness in my body. I knew she was right, but I still believe that all of this is my fault.

" Don't take this the wrong way My Lady, but why are you here? Why didn't my father come?", I asked curiously.

She sighed and said,

" Your father is busy down at Atlantis. He wishes to be here, but he can't. As for I, can't I not see my favourite demigod".

" Stop it My Lady, your making me blush", I said jokingly for the first time since the events that recently happened. But didn't stop the anger that came for my father. I knew the reason why he is not here. Ever since he introduce Dustin, he ignored me and put all his attention on Dustin, not me.

" The truth of my arrival, is that I have come to make an offer with you".

That gotten my full attention.

" What kind of offer?", I asked curiously.

Right after I just said that, a black-swirling vortex appeared out of thin air. Out stepped a man. He was about 6'5, and was very muscular. His skin was pitch black, and flecks of what seems like stars and planets were all over him. He was wearing a very expansive looking white Italian suit, with white pants, and white shoes that were extra shiny. Like his clothes, his hair was white, not gray, but white. But it wasn't out of old age. He look like he was in his early 20's. Where his eyes should be, were 2 miniature suns. He just screams of power and respect, but also calm and peace. Like Gods, he was undeniable handsome. When he spoke it was a full of power, and a mixture of male and female.

" An offer, that I hope you will accept".

" Who are you?", I blurted. Ugh, stupid ADHD. I didn't mean to come out as a rude way.

" Where are my manners. I am Chaos", he said casually, while walking up to me, and raised a hand up for me to shake. My eyes went wide, and my jaw dropped to the floor. I guess my expression was hilarious, because Hestia giggled, and Chaos chuckled.

"T-Th-The Ch-Chaos. The Creator of the Universe".

" The on and only".

I quickly got on one knee on t he sand, and bowed my head. I may anger some gods from my lack of respect, but I am not stupid enough to anger the creator of the Universe. I tightly held the blanket around me in my hands.

" Rise, there is no need for that".

I slowly stood up on my feet and slowly shook his awaiting hand.

" It's great to finally meet the famous Percy Jackson. I heard great things about you".

I was speechless. Chaos must've seen my loos of words, because he started to speak again.

" As you might heard earlier, Hestia and I have an offer for you. What will you say that you can run away from all of this. Forget all of your problems. Have a better life. A happy ending, that you deserve?".

" I'll say what's the catch?". From what I learned nothing comes without a price.

" If you accept my offer, you will become my apprentice. I will give you my blessing, and will receive some of my powers. I will have to train you in my kingdom, to train your new found powers. You will be helping and saving the innocent, and help me capture the evil. I will also assist you on leaving this place and send you where you will be wanted, needed, and will have a normal, happy ending", explained Chaos.

" I also have an offer for you Perseus. I would like for you to become my first champion. You will have some of my domains. You will be able to create fire, food, and give people hope", Hestia said to me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, and a warm smile.

Once again I was dumbstruck. Speechless. I thought through their offer. I have nothing left here. I have nobody. I could have a fresh new start. A new me. I had nothing else to lose.

" I accept your offer My Lady, and My Lord", I said kneeling on one knee, bowing my head in respect, the blanket sliding to the sand.

Chaos started to cheer and clap, while Hestia made me stand up and give me a bone-crushing hug.

" Excellent", cheered Chaos, clapping my back.

" Just a heads-up, when I give you my blessing, it might hurt, a lot. So are you ready?" He didn't even give me the time to respond, as he lift his right index finger, and touched my forehead.

A gasp of pain escaped my lips, as I tightly shut my eyes closed. It wasn't the worst pain I had ever felt, but was pretty pain full. I could practically feel my blood boil, as power surge through my body. From the left side of my neck, shoulder, and my side was a whit-hot flaming pain. It felt like someone was sticking a lighter on the side, and burning me alive. I diidn't notice a black and white aura surrounding me, because all I could think of is the pain.

Just when I thought I was going to pass out from the pain, it stopped. I fell to my knees in the process, the energy leaving my body. I was breathing heavily. Black dots covered my vision, until I could see clearly.

" Impressive. You didn't scream, nor pass out from the pain", praised Chaos.

" I can't imagine why", I retorted back, as I shakily got back to my feet. Chaos snapped his fingers, and conjured up a full-size mirror.

When I looked at my reflection, I could see a few changes on my appearance. I had gain a few more muscles, my skin was glowing under the moonlight, and I grew a few inches. I use to be a 6"0, but now I tower a 6"4. My face became more masculine and god like. My hair was a bit longer, and the grey streak turned to a silver like color, making it stand out from my raven-black hair. My eyes practically glow under the dark.

But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the tattoo that was marked on the left side of my neck, down my shoulder, arm, and stopping at my wrist. It was a tribal tattoo. I lifted my shirt up, and saw that it covered my left side, front and back, stopping at my 8-pack.

" That is your armor. You just have to clench your fist, or think about it in your mind", explained Chaos.

Curiously, I clenched my left hand to a fist, and I was speechless as the tattoo started to spread all over me, forming into a armor, right before my eyes. I could feel it as it spread at my face as well. The armor was midnight black. My chest covered the upper part of my body, cutting odd the sleeves. Underneath the chest plate was a long sleeve black Under-Armor muscle shirt. I wore black jeans and black leather combat boots. I had a belt of throwing daggers around my waist. I also had hidden daggers in each my shoe, under my sleeve, and behind my back, under my neck. I had 2 sword pocket holders on my back of my armor. If I had swords, they would of made an " X" shape. With the daggers around my waist was 2 9Mn guns on my side each. On my face was a black leather masquerade mask, that covered the bridge of my nose, and up. It covers about half of my face.

The shocking thing was what came out of my back. It was midnight black, like the rest of my armor, feathery wings. I slowly touched them, surprised of the softness. I testily flap my wings, causing a gusty everywhere. I gave out a gleeful laugh. So far I look bad-ass and hot.

" You can conjure up your wings or the mask anytime, without the armor. Just picture it in your mind and tada", explained Chaos further more.

So I did that. I closed my eyes, and picture myself with only wings. I could slowly feel the armor change back to a tattoo. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back to my original clothes, and still had my wings on my back. When I looked at my back I saw that my shirt ripped, right where the wings came out.

I closed my eyes again and imagine myself with just only the mask. The weight from the wings decreased, and I felt something spread on my face. When I opened my eyes, I was only wearing the black masquerade mask. I touch the mask, as it slowly disappeared, crawling down to my neck, and going back to a tattoo.

" I have also given you super strength, speed, smell, hearing, vision, and reflexes. When we start training, we will start working with your body first, then weapons, and last your powers", said Chaos.

I flexed my left arm, feeling power surge through my veins. A new me. A new start. I will show everybody that betrayed me, how they lost their greatest hero. I will make them regret ever betraying me.

" Okay, my turn", exclaimed Hestia. She looked like a kid in a candy store.

" Is it going to hurt?", I asked a bit fearful.

She chuckled and said

" Not at all", Hestia came forward and gave me a hug. I was confused until I saw fire spreading from her towards me, covering my body in flames. Instead of pain, I felt warmth from a hearth, spreading through my whole body. Emotion like hope, happiness, peace crashed into me, making a few tears fall, as it was a long time since I felt that. I closed my eyes and hugged back, enjoying the feeling. It went away soon. I opened my eyes, and stepped gave me a sad smile and wiped the tears away with her thumb. I gave her a weak smile telling her I am OK.

" My blessing has given you the power over fire, travel and heal using fire, conjure up food, give people hope, and your body temperature is now 109 F, so you won't be affected from the cold climate", explained Hestia.

I took out my right hand and concentrated to make a ball of fire. A flicker of fire started at the palm of my hand, growing, until my entire hand was covered in flames. I clenched my hand, and the fire disappeared. I just notice that my SPGR tattoo had changed also.

Instead of having 1 bar-code, there was 18 bar-code lines. Also instead of a Tridents, there was a planet, with stars hovering over it, and a vortex in the background, and a hearth.

" The planet is your symbol, the Hearth Hestia, and the 18 line for my age", I said to them. Chaos nodded.

" It will show how honored and powerful you are to the other Roman demigods".

I nodded.

" Thank you Lord Chaos, Lady Hestia, I am forever grateful".

We have one more thing to give to you", said Chaos.

He then handed me a car key remote, with the upside down horse-shoe symbol. I looked at it confused.

" Thanks...", I said, uncertainly on what it is suppose to do.

Chaos chuckled and explained.

" Push that button, and it will transform into any transportation you want. Motorcycle, a car, you name it".

My eyes widen and my jaw dropped.

" Whoa", was the only thing I could say as I put the remote in my pocket.

" Show off", muttered Hestia, as she walked up to me.

" I give you these, Perseus. May they help you in battle".

She placed a gold men's ring, with a amethyst stone, and a black/blue survival bracelet. I placed the ring in my right hand, ring finger, and the bracelet on my left wrist.

" When you push the amethyst stone, it will transform to a imperial gold sword, Spera. To transform it back, push the stone again, that will be on the bottom of the sword grip. The bracelet, you will have to to twist it clock-wise, and it will change into a shield. To return to it's original form, spin it counter clock-wise".

"Thank you My Lady, and My Lord. I am going to make you proud. Thank you for my new life".

" You deserve it Perseus", Chaos said softly.

" There is one question I want ask though?", I said." Where am I going to stay?".

" Think Perseus. Where do you think that you would like to go? Other people that you call family?" hinted Hestia.

I thought real hard. What other people that I call my family. That is when it hit me.

" My cousin, Bella Swan", I exclaimed happily.

It's been a long time since I've seen her. We weren't technically related by blood. My mom was friends with Renee, Bella mom, and I always called her aunt. That is how Bella is my cousin. I always saw her as a little sister and was very protective of her. Of course I was protective of her, she was a magnet of trouble, and that is coming from me. I didn't see her when all this demigod stuff began.

" Last time I heard was that she moved to Forks, Washington to live her dad Sheriff Swan. But wouldn't monsters attack, because of me?", I told them, worried about having a monster attacking my last and only family.

" Not many. With out Blessings, you are practically 3/4 god and 1/4 mortal. Monsters will fear your aura. Few attacks but not many", explained Chaos.

I'm excited now. A new start. A new me. No more pain. Betrayal. Finally peace.

" Guess, I have to pack then?", I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV :**

I didn't know how long I was out, until I saw the sun rising above the ocean. Lord Chaos manipulated the mist to cover my parents death. The story will be that a psycho killer murder them, and that I was at a friends house, when this terrible event happened. Lady Hestia offer me to go go back to my parent's apartment, and say my last good-byes, before the police come.

We flashed in my room. My duffel bag was still on my bed. I looked around, as this will be the last time seeing my room.

" I'll give you some time. Remember the plan. When the police come and take you down to question you, use the mist. Then make the call and we will come and get you", explained Hestia of the plan.

I nodded my head silently. Hestia placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

" I am sorry for your loss. They didn't deserve this".

I just stared at the wall, my face blank of any emotion.

Hestia sighed and flashed away, leaving me on my own thoughts, and to grief on my own sorrow. I made my feet move to the door and raised my hand slowly to the door. I swallowed hard and opened the door. I walked down the hallway, looking at everything, trying to capture every detail of this place. I was in the living room and found my parents. With my super smell, I could smell blood and death. It wreaks all over it in the living room, almost making me gag.

I walked closer to my mom, the water splashing on the floor, as I make my way forward. I knelt down next to her body and bowed my head down.

" I am so sorry. Your the best mother ever, while I am the worst son ever in the whole existence. You sacrificed so much for me. You deserved better. Better son. Better life. This is all my fault. If I had come a little sooner, then you would be here, alive, breathing right now. Talking to Paul about baby names. Decorate her new room. Live a normal life. A happy ending that you deserve, not me. I wish that it was me, not you. I hop your happy in Elysium, with Paul and your baby daughter, my little sister", my voiced quivered.

A few tears betrayed me and fell down. With shaky fingers, I closed her eyes, making her look like she is in a peaceful sleep. I leaned forward and gave a kiss to her now cold forehead, like always does to me when I was little. I got up and went to my room, not looking back. I got another extra duffel bag, and packed everything in my room in the bag. My clothes, shoes, towels, blanket, hidden weapons, extra money, and pictures of me and my mom. All my pictures was on a cork-board.

One picture was when I was just born. The caption on the pic said : **Holding Baby Perseus for the First Time! August 18**. It showed a exhausted, but a happy mom, in a hospital gown, lying down on a bed, holding carefully a baby me. Another is when my mom took a pic of me, on the first day of school, wearing a uncomfortable uniform. A ghost smile appeared on my face. Another was me drawing on the sidewalk with chalk, me and my mom at Montauk beach, with me missing my two front teeth, notes saying **" I love my Mommy"** with my childish handwriting. The next picture are from a year later from now. Me and Blackjack. Mom,Paul, and me at their wedding. The last one was not a picture but a flyer. My mom pin it. It was a missing poster. With my picture on it. This was the time I was kidnapped. I left her so worried about me. There was me and **HER** in the photo. **HER** face was blurred out, bit I could remember those blond curls anywhere.

I took down the pictures, minus the flyers and carefully place them in the bag, along with the cork-board. Once I was packed, everything, my room looked so ... empty.

I took off my camp necklace and placed it on my pillow. I want to forget every bad memory, hold on to the good, and wait for the new.

I sat at the edge of my bed, and running my hand through my hair, a habit of mine. I just stared at the wall blankly, for what seems like forever. I then heard a police and ambulance sirens coming soon, with my new found hearing. Tires screeched to a halt. Opening and shutting car doors. Orders were given. Heavy and loud footsteps was heard in the staircase.

I just stayed in my room, when they even knocked down the front door, and barge through my room, pointing their guns at me. I raised my hands up, a sign that I am no danger.

A police officer grabbed my wrist roughly and hand-cupped me behind my back. At least 5 cops had me walking out of the apartment, downstairs, and to a police car. They shoved me to the backseat and we drove away to the police station. I was silent the whole way. I can't believe that I got arrested, but I know that this is part of the plan.

Once we got to the station, they shoved me out of the police car roughly, and 4 officers escorted me inside and sent me inside to a holding cell, with the cuffs still around my wrist. I was there for 35 minutes. Probably not their smartest idea for a teen who has ADHD. So when they came back, they found a broken bed, and some bent bars. Don't ask. I really need to work on hiding my super strength. I was in more in trouble than I was already am.

They took me out of the cell and led me to a interrogation room with a metal table and 2 metal chairs. You know that room that you see in police shows, that in the inside you see your reflection, but in the outside they could see you. Before I went inside they made me take off my jacket, shoes, socks, belt, and empty my pockets and accessories. Then a woman police officer checked me for anything else on my body. I rolled my eyes when she was surprised of my abs and muscle and kept patting them.

" You know, those are real", I said.

She stop and realized what she was doing. She glared at me, but her blush gave it away.

I sat down on a chair, with my back against the door. I was hand-cuffed behind the chair, and on my ankles. I waited until a FBI detective came in with a file in his hand, and a cup of coffee in the other. He was a middle aged man, like in his late 40's. He has black hair, with gray in it. He was about 6'0 tall. His brown eyes, analyze me, but I wasn't affected.

" Hello Perseus, I'm FBI agent Jack", he said.

" It's Percy, sir", was the only thing I said.

" Well Perseus", he said ignoring what I said, " you have quiet the record. Been kicked out of 9 schools, blown up a school bus with a canon, blow up a hole in the St. Arch, and a Greyhound bus but was framed for this. Someone else did it and blamed you. You were on the news. Then you blew up a school gym and caused a fire in your freshman year. I'm surprised you're not in juvey. Then out of no where, you went missing. More than a half of a year".

" I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time", I counter.

" Then you finally show your face out of no-where, right after the death of you mother and step-father. Bags all pack. Isn't that a bit suspicious".

" It wasn't me, if that is what you are implying", I said to him with narrow eyes.

" Well, if it wasn't you, than who did it? Can you explain the knives and weapons in your bag?". He saw the weapons?! He must be a clear sighted mortal. This might be a bit difficult.

" New York is a dangerous place to live in sir, if haven't notice by now. And sir, there is a word called privacy", I said to him with a sarcastic smile.

He looked furious with my response and banged the table with his fist, causing the cup of coffee to spill all over the floor.

_Perfect_, I thought. Without him noticing, I willed the coffee to move slowly and up to the camera, trying not to get caught.

" You listen to me right here. An innocent have been murder. Your family. Don't you care about them. Now tell me did you did or did not murder your parents!", shouted agent Jack to me.

The coffee stopped at the middle of the wall. My hands clenched to fist and my jaw was clenched. If you look closely you could see steam coming off my body.

" You don't think I care for them? That i don't love them? I am asking myself, why did it happened to them? Why not me? I didn't murder them, but I am going to kill the person who did. I already told you people that I was at a friends house when it happened. Do you really think that I would kill my own family?", I said to him, going back to moving the coffee.

It spread on the line around the edge of the room. I stopped it there, ready for the right moment. I could hear heartbeats at the other side of the mirror, meaning people are watching my every move, I need to wait for the right time.

Agent Jack face softens.

" Then, if you didn't do it, then who did? I can help you avenge your family death. I can make sure the murder is put in jail, if you help me. I'll help you, if you help me".

My eyes harden.

" I don't want your help. And I don't want him in jail, I want him dead", I hissed out to him.

I listened and heard only 2 heartbeats. Mine and agent Jack. Were alone.

" And how are you going to do that all by yourself?", questioned agent Jack.

Right after he said that, I willed the coffee to move and fused all four cameras, destroying them. Agent Jack stood up in surprise. While he was distracted, I ripped off the hand-cuffs on my wrist with my super strength, and melted the ones on my ankles. Agent Jack face was in pure shock.

" Like this", I said to him smugly, while I snapped my fingers loudly in his face. A mysterious gust of wind hit his face. His eyes was off in the distance, like he was hypnotized.

" Your FBI agent Jack", I told him.

" I'm- I'm FBI agent Jack", he repeated, in a robot-like voice.

" I'm Percy Jackson".

" Your Percy Jackson".

" Good. Now you are going to let me go. You are going to tell everybody that I'm innocent. You are going to tell them, that I was at a friends house, and I was not part of my parents death. OK?", I explained to him.

He nodded his head.

" Good. Now let's go. I need to make a call".

He robotic picked up the file, got up from his chair, and opened the door, with me hand-cuffed free behind him. He unlocked another door and we were at the hallway. Unfortunately, their was guards there, so they were surprised to see me free and they reacted quickly. They immediately pointed their guns at me.

" Whoa. Stop, fella's. He's an innocent person. Put the guns down", order agent Jack, to the two guards.

" Bu-", one guard started but was cutted off by agent Jake.

" Are you questioning my orders? He's an innocent man, now put your gun's down. That's an ORDER", commanded agent Jack.

The guards quickly put up their weapons.

" Sorry sir, Won't happen again", said the other guard.

" Good, now come Perseus, we nee to clear your name and get you that call".

We then walked down the hallway, and to the main room of the station. When everybody saw me, they were shocked to see me free. We walked to the front desk of the building, where the same lady officer that was checking out my muscles before. Her face blushed when she saw me.

" I need all of the belongings of Perseus Jackson. He will also need to make a call. I better hear that you treat him with respect", said agent Jack.

He then left me alone with the lady officer. I finally had a chance to get a good look of her. She was in her early 20's. She has chestnut hair, with hazel-green eyes. She stood 5'11, and has fair skin. Over all, she was pretty, but I'm not ready to date. Her cheeks was tinted with red, still having a blush in them. She went under the desk and grabbed a plastic box, handing it over me, ignoring making eye contact.

I then quickly put on my socks, shoes, belt, jacket, ring, survival bracelet, car key controller, and my pen riptide.

" So I guess I'm innocent then, huh?", I said, trying to break the awkwardness.

" I guess you are. But you don't have that innocent vibe around you", she flirted.

" What can I say? I'm a bad boy", I joked while giving her a lopsided smile and signing some papers.

She blushed and giggled a bit.

" I'm Percy Jackson", I said while holding my hand out over the desk. Her small petite hand clasped around my large hand. She was surprised by my hot hand, but chooses to ignore it.

" I know. Um-Uh-I mean, I'm-My name is Karla June", she stuttered out, all flustered.

I just tilt my head to a side, raised my eyebrow a bit, and gave her a warm but confused smile. I am still oblivious to girls around me. I handed back the papers to her.

" I heard that I was suppose to make a phone call?", I asked her.

" Oh right".

She pointed to me to a phone booth, down the hallway. I thanked her and was about to leave when,

" Wait", said Karla.

I turned around and gave a confuse look to her. She blushed from her outburst. She quickly fumbled for a paper and a pen. She scribbled down something and handed it over to me. I grabbed it and looked at it. With my dyslexia it was difficult, until finally I could make out, that it was a phone number.

" Um, if you want to catch some coffee, just uh, give me a call anytime", she nervously smiled.

I gave her a warm smile and said,

" Sure. I'll try to call you soon. Just hope I won't get arrested again".

She giggled and waved good-bye to me. I walked down to the hallway, stuffing the paper in my pocket, and finding the phone booth easily. I made my way over to 1 of the 10 phones booth and inserted some quarters. I didn't notice how nervous I was, when I saw my hands shaking, grabbing the phone, and slowly pushed the number in.

_Beep, Beep, Beep _echoed in my ears.

The phone started to ring and I gave out a shaky breath, leaning on the booth. I ran a hand through my hair, when I finally heard a click at the other end.

" Swan residence, who's this?", said a tired, gruff voice.

" Uncle Charlie?", I asked.

" Percy!, is that you? It's been a while. How's Sally?", asked Charlie excitedly.

That sent a dagger to my heart. I was still not over my parents death. Nor will I ever be. Flashbacks of their mangles, injured, bloody, lifeless body. I would never forget those haunted eyes from my mom. Charlie grew worry from my silence.

" Percy, what's wrong? What happened to Sally?", frantically asked Charlie.

" Charlie ... she's dead. She was murder in her apartment last night with Paul", I croaked out, as I shut my eyes tight, trying to get rid of my parents dead bodies.

" No. Oh my god, no. What happened?", asked Charlie.

" I was staying at a friends house over night and I came home early in the morning and found them dead in the living room. I called the police and they took me downtown for questioning. It was horrible Charlie. There was blood everywhere. I didn't know who else to call?", I choked out, as I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to stop myself from sobbing uncontrollably.

" Hey, hey, um don't worry Percy. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask us, um OK?", said Charlie.

I chuckled a bit, as my uncle attempted to make me feel better. He was not good with emotional people.

" Yeah, uh I was actually wondering if I could stay with you and Bell for a while, until I get back to my feet, and afford my own place. Don't worry, I won't be a burden to you for long. And you can tell me whenever you want me to leave.", I rambled off nervously/

" Sure Perce. You are always welcome here. You can stay as long as you want", said kindly Charlie.

Relief flooded through me.

" Thank you so much Uncle Charlie. I can't wait to finally see you again, after so long".

" No problem kiddo. Maybe you can help Belle out a bit. She is having a hard time and dealing some hard problems here", said Charlie concern evident in her voice.

This put me in high alert and protectiveness.

" What?! What's wrong with Bella?!".

Charlie sighed and said,

" She had a bad break up with a Cullen guy. She doesn't eat enough. Talk. Sleep. Or leave her room. Sometimes she wakes up the middle of the night, screaming. She is worrying me. Maybe you coming will bring back some of the Bella".

I don't know who this Cullen guy is, but he better watch his back, because he just made an enemy. Just picturing some guy breaking my only family heart, made steam come off my body.

" Don't worry Charlie. I'll catch the next flight to Forks and be there soon. I'm on my way. Thank you for letting me stay", I said to him.

" No problem kiddo. Bye".

" Bye", I hanged up.

I closed my eyes and too a deep breath. When I turned around, I jumped a foot in the air. Right in front of me was Chaos and Hestia.

" Holy shit", I said, placing my hand over my heart, as that would stop my heart for beating so fast.

" Language, Perseus", scolded Hestia.

I just gave her a sheepish grin, while Chaos chuckled at us.

" So, I see that everything went accordingly as planned?", asked Chaos, hands behind his back, eyebrows slightly raised.

I fixed my posture and said in a serious tone,

" Yes sir. The mortals are affected by the mist and my uncle has agreed for me to stay with them".

" Excellent. We already called someone to pick you up and send you to the airport. He owe me a favor anyways", said Hestia.

" Who?", I asked curiously.

" You know him. He should be here right now. Always have to be fashionably late", muttered the last part Hestia.

I was confused on who they are talking about.

" Well, we should be on our way, before people start to get suspicious. We will meet again soon enough, Perseus", said Chaos. Like last time, a vortex appeared out of thin air next to us. Chaos walked towards the vortex, but suddenly stopped. He then turned around and said,

" You know, pets are great to accompany anybody, anywhere. There always loyal to their owners",

With that note, he jumped into the vortex and disappeared. Hestia came towards me and gave me a warm hug.

" I'll see you soon, my young Champion".

With that, she disappeared in flames. I thought back to what Chaos said to me.

" You know, pets are great to accompany anybody, anywhere. There always loyal to their owners"

What does he want me to do? Buy a puppy? I always loved a Husky dog, but that's not the point. His words had double meaning to them. That's when my eyes widen in realization. _Gods_, I thought._ I'm so stupid_. I know exactly who Chaos was implying on. With a whole new excitement, I rushed out from the phone booth and back to the front desk. Karla kindly gave me back my 2 duffel bags and wave to me good-bye.

As I step out from the station, the snow crunched under my shoes. The cold weather didn't affect me. Perks of being Hestia Champion. A car honked at me, and a cheery voice shouted,

" Percy. Over here man".

The car was every guy's dreams. It was a red convertible Maserati Spyder. The metal of the car was so hot, that it glowed and any snow that was near it, melted away. I groaned, as I know who this car belongs to.

Out step out a guy that was in his early's 20's, the age of someone in college. He has pearly white teeth, that I get blind every time when the sunlight reflected from it. He was 6'3, sun-kissed tan, surfer build, sky blue eyes,and sandy blond hair. He has a mischievous and playful look on his face. He wore a bright yellow sleeve-less shirt on, that was over a sleeve-less jacket. He wore khaki shorts and sandals. It was my cousin, Apollo, God of the Sun.

" Percy, my man. You've look different from the last time I saw you", said a way too cheery god.

" Is that a good or a bad thing?", I half joked.

H chuckled and took my bags away from me.

" Its a good thing. I actually feel a Haiku coming".

He cleared his throat and said

" Percy is awesome,

But I am more awesomer,

I am also cool".

He took a bow. I slowly clapped, hesitantly. He chucked my bags at the back seat of the car. I followed behind him and stopped when he slammed his door shut.

" Did Hestia send you you over to pick me up?", I questioned. Apollo was the last person I thought to pick me up and send me to Forks.

" Yup. I owe her a favor. And getting you out from jail, you gain my full respect from me and Hermes".

" So you kn-", I started.

" Know that Hestia is your Patron and your Chaos apprentice. Yup. I can detect when someone is lying to me or anybody else from a hundred miles away. And I see everything", he said, pointing to his eyes.

I nodded and said

" Right, God of Truth and Prophecy".

Apollo sighed

" Listen, I'm not going to tell any of this to the gods. I also heard what happened. Those guys are stupid enough to forget a hero like you. And your parents. I will make sure that they are in Elysium. I'm sorry for your loss".

I clenched my jaw and fist. I don't want anybody's pity. I just gave him a sharp nod.

" Well come on. I do believe we have a plane for you to cash".

" Were going to fly in your car?", I said all excited now.

" Well how else are we going to get there, huh? Walk there?", said Apollo mocking.

" Can I drive?!"

" Next time. I have a tight schedule today".

I sighed sadly.

" Okay, just hold on a second. I need to call somebody ", I said to him.

I put 2 finger in my mouth and gave my signature New York taxi whistle. A few seconds later, the shadows started to form together, until something huge tackled me to the snow floor. The air was knocked out of my lungs.

" Oomph", My face was covered by something licking my face.

" Down girl. Down", I laughed at my pet hell-hound, Mrs. O'Leary.

Mrs. O' Leary is a huge hell-hound, about the size of a dumpster truck. She has ebony black fur and lava red eyes. Most hell-hounds are killing machines and make demigods into chow. But not Mrs. O' Leary. She is the most tamed hell-hound ever and would never hurt anybody of commanded or threatened.

Mrs. O' Leary got off of me and I wiped the dog spit off my face with my jacket. I pulled my legs to my chest and my hands behind my head, pushing myself up, doing a kick up and getting back to my feet gracefully. I dusted off the snow and took off my jacket, wiping away the saliva. The good thing, is that jacket was the only that got covered in dog slobber. I went back to the car and grabbed a black letter NY men baseball jacket.

Then there was the sound of wings flapping. A dark shape was coming closer to us. It was the shape of a horse. I smiled at my trusted pets. Blackjack landed next to us, while making a dramatic scene.

" Yo, boss. What's up? Are we gonna kick some monster ass, because I'm ready. I'm in the zone", said Blackjack, as he jumped in his hooves like a boxer.

I laughed and said,

" Not today buddy. Were going on a vacation. Permanent".

" Thank gods. I was getting tired of Dustin boasting. You know what he needs, is my hooves up his ass. And don't get me started on the stables", shuddered Blackjack.

Mrs. O'Leary barked in agreement, which sounded like a canon booming. I just chuckled at them and gave Blackjack sugar cubes and donuts, and Mrs O' Leary a huge, juicy steak, that I magically conjured up in thin air. I'm getting good with my new found powers.

" Come on. Just go to Forks, Washington and wait for me there. I'll be there in a couple hours, alright. Be careful on the way".

" You too Boss. See you later at across the country", said Blackjack.

With that, Blackjack flew away and Mrs. O' Leary shadow travel away. I turned back around and got inside the car, with Apollo already in, headphones in his ears, singing Mackelmore, Can't Hold Us. This is going to be a long ride, I groaned mentally. Apollo started the car and we were up in the air.

For 45 minutes I had to listen Apollo singing. It wasn't bad. He sang good music, like All American Reject, 30 Seconds To Mars,and The Fray. We finally made it to the airport. We got out of the car, while people giving us looks, to the car or Apollo choice of clothes. I don't know. I grabbed my duffel bags in the back-seat, swinged them over, each on my shoulder. I turned around to face Apollo and let out a breath, creating a puff of vapor.

" Well, this is it. My new start", I said, while staring at the airport. I maybe still be afraid to fly in a plane, but this is my ticket way to a happy ending. And I am taking that chance.

" Yeah, but before you leave, I want to reward you with some gifts of mine. For saving my little sister. I don't know what would happened without your help".

I opened my mouth ready to say that he didn't need to give me anything and that I had helped, but was cut off by Apollo.

" Just shut up and take them. Your going to thank me later".

He then handed me a IPhone 6, which haven't come out yet. It was made up of celestic bronze and imperial gold.

" All teenager needs a phone. This phone stops monster knowing your location when you use it. Also, UN-limited music, games, text, and calls".

I happily grabbed my new phone and pushed the button. I placed my thumb on the screen, as it scans my fingerprint. It quickly sends me to home. Apollo then handed me a shimmering gold credit card. It shined in the light.

" This credit card has UN-limited money. You will never run out, like the Lotus Casino Cards".

He then placed the credit card in my hand. I never had much money in my family. It was one thing I prayed for, to help my mom with the bills. Now I don't know what to do with this much money. I place the credit card in my wallet.

" Also I give you this", Apollo said as he tossed me something. With quick reflex, I caught it with one hand, in id-air. When I opened my palm, I saw that it was a white surfer necklace. I gave a questioning look at Apollo.

" When you pull on it, it will transform into bow and arrows. It will always return to you, and will never ran out of arrow. To turn it back, just think about it".

" This is great Apollo, but you should know I suck at bow and arrows than a blind man", I reminded him. It's true. I shot Chiron hide, and I was right next to Him!

" That is where my last gift come in ", he said.

I was confused, until he put his index finger on my forehead. Power surged through me. I can run a marathon. I can lift anything. Music notes flash through my eyes. Glowing green eyes. Then it stopped.

I gaped at Apollo.

" Did you just gave me your blessing?", I asked dumbfounded.

" Yup. My full blessing. Now you can play any instrument tune. See glimpse of the future. And could finally shoot a bow", explained Apollo.

I surprised myself and Apollo as I gave him a man-hug.

" Thank you, Apollo. I hope we meet again soon", I said thankfully to him.

" No problem. You have a good future ahead of you Percy, I know it. And I'll give you a call and take you to your club. Teach you from the master", he said, while giving me a 2 finger salute.

He got back in his car and drove away as a mad man. I just shook my head and wonder how Artemis and Apollo are twins?

I put the surfer necklace around my neck. It replaces the camp necklace. I gripped my duffel bags tightly in my hands and swing them on my shoulders, each. I quickly walked inside the airport and found the line to pay plane tickets. I had to wait patiently for 5 people in front of me, to reach the counter. I played with my necklace and my eyes darted around, any sign of danger. I can't help it. It became an instinct to look around my surroundings. A loud cough brought me back to reality. A kind looking old lady with red and blue air line uniform, was looking at me with kind and amusement in her eyes. I blushed, as I realized I spaced out, and holding up the line.

" Hello welcome to New York Airlines. What destination do you need to be sir?"

" Um, yes, I need 1 ticket to Port Angeles, Washington please", I politely asked.

" Will you like to pay cash or credit?"

" Credit", I said while taking out my gold credit card and handing it to her. She swiped the card and her eyes widen . The machine made a loud Chu Ching. She regain her posture and started to type something in her computer.

" Will you like it to be second or first class?"

" Second Class", I'm not use to spend that much money, so why now?

" Okay, your plane leaves in 20 minutes. Here are your tickets, tags for your bag, and your seat number is A13. Have a safe flight and thank you for flying New York Airlines", she told me kindly.

I gave her a warm smile and said

" Thank you. You have a nice day ma'am".

I grabbed my bags and walked away to catch my plane. I went through security and was glad the mist covered up my weapons or I will be arrested again. I got myself a hot-chocolate from Star-Bucks and asked someone where the plane to Port Angeles was at. When they nicely gave me the directions, I thanked them, and had 10 minutes to spare.

I sat down at one of the chairs, and looked around. Their were mostly business men and women. Some family. And a single mother with a sleeping baby in her arms. My heart ache. That is how my mom was. A ghost smile came to my lips and wish the best for that mother and the baby. I took a sip of my hot-chocolate and distracted myself, my playing with my new phone. I added people on my contacts, downloaded songs, games, and text Charlie my number and telling him that I am about to aboard my plane to Port Angeles. Charlie told me that he can't pick me up because of some animal attacks and since he is Sheriff, he has to be present. I just told him I'll drive there, which surprised him, since he never knew I had a car. He be more surprise when he sees me.

" Flight for Port Angeles is ready to aboard passengers. I repeat, flight for Port Angeles is ready to aboard", said a male voice in the intercom.

I text bye to Charlie, grabbed my bags and got in line. When the person checked that I was at the right plane, I went inside and looked for my seat I found my seat A13. It was a 3 seat, and my seat was at the window. I placed my bags above me and sat down. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _It's actually happening_, I thought._ I'm getting a new start_. With that thought, a happy smile grew on my face.

Someone struggling, made my head snap to the right. It was the single mother and she was struggling to support the baby in one arm and place her bags above. I guess she is sitting next to me, I thought. I quickly shot up on my feet and helped her with her bags. She gave me a tired smile and said,

" Thank you".

I gave her a warm smile.

" No problem".

She was 5'5, with brown hair in a messy bun. Her eyes were a dark brown and was in her early 30's. She wore a black warm jacket, with grey sweatpants, and tennis shoes. I went back to my seat. The single mother placed the baby in a carrier car seat and placed the baby in the middle seat The bay was a girls and was a spitting image of her mother. The only difference is that she has wide icy blue eyes. She was about 12 months old and was covered in pink blankets, to keep her warm from the cold.

The baby gave a girly squeal when she saw me. I started making funny faces ate her and she was in a fits of giggles. The mother looked at her baby girl in adoration, seeing her eyes light up.

" You are really great with kids", stated the mother.

" Thank you. I never actually had any experience with kids. My name is Percy Jackson and you have a very beautiful young girl".

" Thank you. I'm Hope West. My daughter name is Carly West".

" It is a nice to meet you both", I said to her kindly.

Right on cue, the intercom came on and announced that to turn off all electronics, put on your seat-belts, and we will be up on the air. I did just that and my hands gripped slightly on the arm rest. The plane started to move and we slowly started to rise up. I could feel the gravity pushing down on me and my ears painfully popping. With my super hearing, it was very painful. Then we were up in the air. Carly soon silently fell asleep and Ms. West started to read a book, enjoying her break. I put on my headphones and started to listen to _American Reject, Move Along_. I loosened my muscles and relaxed for once in a long time. The flight from here to there will be 7 hours, so I be there close to night time.

3 hours later, Carly started to get cranky. She start ed to cry loudly and was having a fit. Ms. West took her out of her seat and started bouncing her on her knee, trying to calm her down. But she didn't, for 10 straight minutes. People was giving her irritated looks, which made me angry. She's trying OK people. I see you do it. When people started to complain, I took action.

" Here, let me try, Ms. West?", I asked her nicely, stretching my arms out.

She hesitated, but she was getting desperate to calm down Carly. She place Carly in my arms and I cradle her in my arms. Her head was on my chest. I then hummed a Greek lullaby, calming her down quickly. Ms. West was surprised on how quickly she calmed down. Passengers had a relief look on their face, as the noise was stopped. Carly eyes drooped down and she started to suck on her thumb. She buried her head further on my chest, because of my body heat.

" How did you do that? It takes me 20 minutes for me to calm her down", she asked me in bewilderment.

" Patience and a great mom", I told her with a small smile on my face.

" Sometimes, I don't even know what I'm doing. And doing this on my own is more difficult. But I'm trying for her, because she is the only one that makes me go forward", she sighed.

" You remind me so much of my mother. She had to raise me on her own and I wasn't an easy kid. But she kept on going with a smile", I told her

" Well she raised an excellent boy", she said to me.

I gave her a thankful smile and said,

" Thank you. And I know you are going to raise a wonderful girl. She is lucky to have a wonderful mother like you".

She had tears in her eyes now and she sniffled a bit.

" Thank you. I only wish for her to have a great life".

" Don't worry, you will", I told her, as I mentally prayed to Hestia, Chaos, Hera, Artemis, and even Aphrodite to watch over this family, and make sure they have a bright futures.

" Why don't I watch Carly here and you take a little break? I'll wake you up if she wakes up or when we landed", I told her.

She quickly thanked me and apologizes for burdening me. S was out like a light. That was how it was the whole plane ride. Carly didn't wake up and she peacefully sleep in my arms, her head using my chest as a pillow. The sun was slowing setting down to night time, when we landed. I lightly woke Ms. West up, that we have landed, with Carly still sleeping. Ms. West told me to place her in her seat. Ms. West then grabbed the carrier and her bags. She thanked me so much and said her good-byes. I said good-bye to her and a now awake Carly as wave wildly waved her hands good-bye to me. She then left.

I got up from my seat and grabbed my bags. I departed off from the plane and text Charlie that I should arrive in 50 minutes. I quickly left the airport and to a empty parking lot. I looked around and made sure that nobody was here. Nobody was. I dug in my jean pocket and took out the car key remote. I pushed the button and imagine the vehicle in my head. Out of thin air, a motorcycle came. It was a 2014 black Suzuki Hayabusa .My dream bike. I excitedly got on, made sure the bags is firmly around me and not fall off and I reared the engine. It roared to life. I smiled and thanked Chaos. I place a Ray Ban aviators sunglasses on and I was off.

Riding a motorcycle is AWESOME. The speed. Rush. Adrenaline pumping through my veins. I was in heaven. I am 100% positive that I was over the speed limit. My hair was getting messier from the strong wind hitting my face. I may have gave out a crazy but happy laugh in the air. When I saw " Welcome To Forks "sign, it started to drizzle a bit of rain. That is why I love Forks so much. It rains, and rains, and rains almost everyday. It's Poseidon kids heaven. But I also miss New York tall buildings, car honking, and the never sleeping city. Forks is just green, like a vegetable planet of greens. But I love it, because this is my new life. For some reason, I always felt a pull to Forks, like there is a reason to be here. I just shook it off and kept driving.

Finally I saw the recognizable Swan residence house-hold. It was still a small, two-bedroom house. The paint was a faded white paint and grey roof. Two huge trees was on each side of the front house. Parked in front of the house was a sheriff police car and a old 1984 Chevy truck, the red paint faded, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I parked in the middle of a Sheriff police car and a beat up old Chevy faded red, truck. The loud engine of the bike was cut off, filling the night air with silence. I got off from my bike and gripped my bags in my hands. I gave out a nervous breath causing a puff a vapor in the air. I ran a hand through my wet hair, took off my sunglasses, and left my bike. I walked up to the steps and knocked on the door.

**Knock, Knock**

I heard feet shuffling and heartbeats. The door swing open and I came face to face with my Uncle. Charlie hasn't changed a bit. Same police uniform. Mustache. Hair. Eyes. The wrinkles in his eyes when he smiles. The only difference is that his eyes hold sadness and tiredness, purple bags under his eyes, and he is growing a little stubble. He looks exhausted.

" Percy?!", said Charlie, kinda taken back by my physical appearance. Couldn't blame him. I was short, scrawny, and skinny when he last saw me. Now I'm tall, big, muscle, and with tattoos. Then again, I changed in a short period of time.

" Hi, Uncle Charlie. It's great to see you again."

" You too kiddo. Come on in. You must be freezing".

He widens the door more, and I came inside, greeted my the warmth of the house. The TV was on showing a NBA game.

" Um, I'm sorry to say but the basement is still not cleaned yet, so you will have to sleep on the couch, If that's OK with you?, asked Charlie awkwardly, sitting down. I'm glad he didn't bring about my mom up.

" Yeah, it's OK", I kindly said, dropping my bags near the biggest couch.

" I was, uh, looking through your school records to apply you to school", he started.

Uh-oh. Here comes a long speech. My school records and my personal records aren't exactly, good.

" And um ... An education is really good for you Perce. I was just asking you if, I, um , pull some strings in school, will you at least promise me that you will try your best and graduate?"

" Really!? Thank you so much, Charlie. I promise you that I'll get my grades up", i promised him. I was mostly doing this for my mom, than for me. I knew she want's me to have an education and I will for her.

" OK then. You'll start Monday. We'll fill out the papers tomorrow". Today is a Saturday, so I have 1 day until I am off to school. Great.

" Thank you Charlie for everything".

" No problem kiddo. So, uh do you play any sports?"

Like all men, we were in a deep discussion about sports. I told him that I only sport I played was swimming. He was shock because of my build and started saying that I should try out for the football team and be a quarter-back. We then started yelling and cheering at the NBA game. It was nice to cat normal for once. Then I asked the one question that was bugging me.

" Hey Charlie, where's Bella?"

Charlies eyes gained sadness in them and he looked so much older now.

" She's upstairs, in her room".

I started to get up and went to go to see her. When I took 1 step, Charlie put one hand on my forearm. In instinct, I stiffened, but quickly relaxed.

" I should warn you, Remember when I told you she is dealing some problems, well she is taking them pretty bad. Just, uh help her go through this, slowly, please?"

I nodded at him and climbed upstairs, quickly going to my cousin aid. I found Bella's door and knocked the door. A few seconds later, a dead, silent voice said,

" Come in, Charlie".

If it wasn't for my super hearing, I wouldn't have heard it. I quietly walked inside and closed the door behind me. A figure, which I guess is Bella, was sitting in a chair, looking at a window, staring at nothing. I cleared my throat and said,

" Come on Cow Bells, your not going to greet your awesome, wonderful, amazing of a cousin with a hug", I jokingly said to her.

She quickly turned around, eyes wide, as she saw me. She looks different. In a bad way. Her skin was paler than usual, Skinnier. Hair looking dead. She looks like she haven't smiled in a long time. Chapped lips. Clothes bigger than her small frame. Dark purple bags, were under her eyes. But the biggest change was her eyes. They were lifeless. Dead. Like she was ripped away by the only happiness she had ever had. What was the point of living? She gave up on everything and doesn't care what matters anymore. Her eyes mirror my broken, sadness, haunting eyes. The same look in her eyes, is the same thing I see in my eyes when I see myself in the mirror.

" Percy?", whispered Bella quietly.

The next thing I knew something came towards me and crashed into my arms. Bella tightly wrapped her arms around my neck and she buried her head in my chest. She hugged me like she want to make sure I was real, and was never going to let me go. Bell started to sob uncontrollably on my chest but I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around her and hold her in my arms, soothing her, whispering I'm here in her ear.

" He's gone. He's gone. He left me.", is what Bella kept on repeating and repeating over again. It broke my heart.

" Shh, Bella. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. Never. I promise", I promised her with all my heart.

" Promise?", she whispered in the most broken voice I have ever heard.

" Promise", I said, holding her tighter in my arms, going to protect her, even if it cost my life. And that is a promise that I am going to keep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV:**

It has been 4 months. 4 agony months. 4 months since **HE** left. I can't even say his name, while making the hole in my heart wider. I shut down everything. I barely do a thing anymore. The only thing I have done, was go to the movies with Jessica yesterday, because Charlie was this close to sending me back to Renee, and _" girls night out " _turned into a disaster.

My whole routine for 4 months was wake up, eat, go to school, work, eat, and sleep. The same thing over and over again. I don't go out. I just stay in my room, hoping he will come back. I was sitting in a chair, knees to my chest, as I watch through my window. A thing I have been doing a lot. I heard an engine and a knock downstairs, but thought nothing of it. Probably one of Charlie friends. I heard Charlie and the mystery person talk downstairs, but payed no attention to them. After a half an hour, someone started to walk up the stairs and towards my room. It was probably Charlie, checking up on me, and making sure that I was still alive. There was a knock coming from my door.

" Come in, Charlie", I said, with a voice that even sounds dead to me.

He came in and silently closed the door behind him. I didn't turned around. Then a voice spoke, that sounded nothing like Charlie's. It was younger, bit happier than Charlie's.

" Come on Cow Bells, your not going to greet your awesome, wonderful, amazing of a cousin with a hug."

I softly gasped. Only one person calls me Cow Bells. I quickly turned around and my eyes widen in shock and surprise. It's my cousin Percy from New York. But yet, he wasn't. He changed. A lot. Last time I saw him, we were 10. He was short, scrawny, skinny, and not that athletic looking. But now he is different. He was about 6'4, sun-kissed tan, pearly white teeth, a silver streak in his hair, had muscles that could rival Emmet, and I could see a tattoo on his neck. He wore a black and white letter NY men baseball jacket, with black slim jeans, and black and white converse. He wore a white surfer necklace, a gold ring, and a survival bracelet in his left wrist. But the biggest change were his eyes. They were so broken, so haunted that it scared me. It's like the whole world is on his shoulders, and he is slowly breaking from the pressure. His eyes were more broken, painful than mine, leaving me wondering what happened to my cousin?

" Percy", I whispered quietly.

He just gave his signature lopsided smile that use to annoy me so much, but now I miss it. Something in me snapped and I launched myself into my cousin arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and hid my face in his chest. He was oddly very warm. I was not going to let go. I was afraid that if I let go, that he will dissapear, like he wasn't real and leave like **HIM**. When **HE** came through my mind, I started sobbing uncontrollably on his chest. Percy wasted no time and wrapped his arms around me tightly, rocking us back and forth, whispering soothing words in my ear, saying that he was right here.

" He's gone. He's gone. He left me", I kept repeating over and over again.

I let everything out. I just-just couldn't hold it in no more. Knowing that I wasn't alright, when I lied to everybody that I am. Or that I was slowly dying inside, losing hope of him ever coming back.

" Shh, Bella. Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. Never. I promise", promised Percy.

" Promise?", I whispered to him. I want to make sure that not another person is going to break a promise to me.

" Promise", he whispered in my hair, holding me tighter.

**Percy POV:**

We stayed like that for a while, before Bella pulled away and wiped the tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie.

" I'm sorry. I just cried all over your jacket", sniffled Bella.

" Don't worry about it. You're more important, than my jacket Cow Bells", I told her.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

" Cow Bells? I forgot how a horrible nicknamer you are."

I gasped in mock hurt and placed a hand over my heart.

" Oww, Cow Bells. That hurt. Right here."

She gave out a small giggle and I laughed as she pushed me a bit, with her tiny hands.

" I think you will survive", said Bella.

There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds. Bella stretched her arm out and touched the silver streak in my hair.

" Since when did you do that to your hair? And the tattoos? The muscles? What ever happen to my scrawny cousin?", she quietly joked.

I just gave her a bitter chuckle.

" I changed a lot, since the last time you saw me."

She gave me a calculating look but dropped it, for now. She grabbed my arm, drag me to her bed, and made me sit next to her. She sat across from me, criss-cross, pulling on the sleeve of her hoodie.

" So, how is Aunt Sally and the baby?"

That struck a knife in my heart. I gave her a broken look and shook my head sadly. She gasped in horror. Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes started to water.

" What happened?", she asked me with a shaky voice.

I looked down and played with the ring on my finger.

" Last night, I came back home late from a friends house and when I came back home", I paused slightly, the image of their blood, dead body, burning in my head forever." I saw them dead in the living room. The whole place was trashed."

" Is that why you're here?"

"Does there have to be a reason I can't visit my favourite Cow Bells?", I told her as I slightly tickled her side, getting a small giggle from her." But yeah. I'm actually going to school with you this Monday."

" Is Charlie putting you as my babysitter?", asked a slightly pissed Bella.

" No Bella, it's just-", I was cutted off by Bella.

" I am totally fine. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

" Bell, were just worried for you OK. This is not healthy. I barely recognized you. I just want my old Cow Bells", I told her.

She said nothing, just stared at her lap, with a thoughtful look. I gently grabbed her slightly cold hands in my hot warm hands.

" Bella, we both know that you are not okay. And we both also know that I'm not okay either. We're both not okay, broken, messed up people."

She gave me a bitter look.

" Are you trying to make me feel better?"

I chuckled and told her,

" I'm getting there. We're both broken people, so that's why we are going to take baby steps. We are going to get through this together. If you fall, I'll catch you. I fall, you catch me. We're in this together Bella. I can't lose you. I already lost my parents and my friends. I can't lose my sister, Cow Bells."

My voice was shaky and my eyes water a bit, as realization finally hit me, that I lost 3/4 of the people I loved in my life. I can't lose any more people. Bella eyes watered and her bottom lip started to quiver. She came to my right side, wrapped her arms around my torso, and buried her head in my chest. I quickly wrap my arms around her small frame and bury my face in her hair.

" I can't lose you too", mumbled Bella in my chest.

" And you won't. We're in this together."

We stayed like that for a while until we pulled away and stood up.

" Come on, I am starving", I told her, as I opened the door for us and we walked down the stairs.

" You're always hungry", joked Bella, trailing behind me.

" I am a growing man, Cow Bells. I need my energy. This takes hard work", I told her, flexing muscles at her. Bella gave out a loud laugh, as I started to pose like an idiot. With my pepherial vision, I could see Charlie smiled at us, but mostly at Bella, as she finally going back to her normal self.

" Hey Charlie, how does lasagna sounds good to you?", I asked him from the kitchen.

" Sounds like I am going to be full tonight", shouted Charlie from the living room.

I just shooked my head and chuckled. I started searching for plates, pans, and ingredients.

" Percy, can you even cook?",asked Bella.

" Of course I can cook", I told her confidently.

Ever since I became Hestia champion, I have become a cook book. I know everything about how to cook. We then started making the lasgna, with us messing around, and we were soon done.

" Ch-Dad, dinner's ready", said Bella.

In a second, Charlie was in the kitchen, sitting in his chair in the table, and ready to eat. Bella set up the plates, while I served up the food. Charlie was practically drooling. Bella and I then sat down, and we all started to eat. The gooey, melted cheese dance in my taste buds. It was so good, that I got seconds.

" So Percy", Charlie said through bites. " How did you get that motorcycle?"

Bella choked a bit.

" You ride a motorcycle? Aren't you scared you might fall or crash?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

" An old family member of my dad side gave it to me, as a farewell present. And, no I'm not afraid to ride it."

" About your dad, what does he look like? I mean, no one has actually seen him, and you probably have a picture of him", asked Charlie.

I picked through my food, and tightly held the fork in my hand. I cleared my throat.

" Um, people say that I am a spitting image of him, but I got my mom personality", I told them.

There was an awkward silence, before I said,

" But I also got the Swan' s good looks."

They chuckled at me, and we went back to eating, with me telling stories on how New York is like, and about my life. Of course, I left out the mythical world. It was nice. Acting normal for once. Once we were done eating, Bella and I washed the dishes as Charlie headed to bed.

" So..." said Bella,as she handed me a wet plate.

" So, what?", I asked her confused, as I dried the plate with a towel.

" What is the other reason you moved here?"

I stiffened for a second, before going back to my calm posture.

" What do you mean?"

" Percy, I practically known you, since we were in diapers. Now please tell me, what other reason you came here, beside your mom dying. You have the same look in your eyes, like me. Like, someone broke your heart to million pieces."

My silence confirmed her answer.

" Percy?", she said softly.

" Goodnight, Cow Bells. I'm going to sleep early", I told her as I kissed her forehead and walked out of the kitchen.

I went to the bathroom, changed into only black flannel pants and brushed my teeth. I went to the living room, found the couch with a blanket and 2 white pillows. I smiled, knowing that it was Bella who did this for me. I jumped in the couch and laid my head on the pillows. I laid my back on the sof cushions of the couch, hands behind my head, and just stared at the ceiling above. I sighed and closed my eyes, lullaby by the heart beats in the house. But like all demigod, nightmares haunted me.

_I was running through the woods, with Riptide in my hands. The tree were a blur, as I ran as fast as I could. I was being chased, by someone behind me. I quickly stopped at a dead meadow. The flowers and grass were dead. The sky changed to a dark gray color, and the air was thick, making it hard to breathe. I stopped at the middle of the meadow, and turned around in circles._

_" What do you want from me?!", I shouted out in the open._

_There was a deep, dark chuckle that sounded worse than Kronos himself. Then there were the words that haunts me._

_" Traitor."_

_"You are nothing."_

_" Pathetic."_

_" Weak."_

_" Worthless."_

_" All your fault."_

_" Idiot."_

_" Disgrace."_

_" Mistake."_

_They started as a whisper, but soon the volume increased, until they were full on yelling through my ears. I shut my eyes tight and placed my hands on my ears, dropping Riptide, and falling on my knees._

_" Shut up!" I shouted._

_" Make it stop!"_

_Just like that, it stopped. I shakily opened my eyes and saw that nothing changed. Stumbling back in my feet, I grabbed Riptide._

_" Turn around. Look at what you have done" said the voice behind me._

_I didn't want to, but it was like I have no control over my body. I slowly turned around, with my eyes closed._

_" Open your eyes, boy."_

_The voice was very luring, like Medusa voice. I slowly, then opened my eyes. In front of me, was a pile of dead people. Not just any dead people. I recognize the faces of Nico, Thalia, Charlie, Bella, Hestia, my parents, people that I know. I stumbled back in horror,as I saw their blood drop down on the grass of the meadow and their lifeless eyes._

_" No", I whispered, as I stumbled back._

_" Look at it. You did this."_

_I looked down at myself and saw that I was drenched in fresh and dryed up blood. My shirt, pants, shoes, Riptide, and my hands are covered in blood. Riptide, is dripping with the crimson blood. I quickly dropped it and looked at my hands in horror. I was sick. My stomach churned in knots and I wanted to throw up._

_" No-No. This- This isn't real", I told myself._

_" You did this. You did this", the voice repeated._

_" No. No. This isn't real. C'mon Percy,wake up. Snap out of it and WAKE UP !", I shouted at myself, banging my hands on my head. The voice gave out a dark chuckle, that shooked the ground._

_" Look at yourself. You did this. This is you. This is your destiny. This is who you meant to be. A killer."_

_A white sink and a mirror appeared right in front of me. I stumbled towards it. My hands gripped on the side of the sink, leaving bloody hand prints. I looked at myself at the mirror. I had blood on my face. I could smell the blood out of me. My orange camp shirt, was now covered in blood. My jeans was splattered with it. My hair was sticking up in every direction. Even with my raven-black hair, I could see blood in my hair. But the scary thing, was the crazy look in my eyes. I don't even know myself anymore._

_" This is you", whispered the voice in the air._

_I started shaking and breathing heavily. My hands tighten on the sink, causing the sink to start cracking. I looked at myself. I can't breathe. I need to get out._

_" __**WAKE UP!**__", I shouted at myself at the mirror, making the mirror to crack and break._

I shot up from the couch, and gasped for air. I was drenched in cold sweat. I was gripping on the cushion so hard, that I was afraid that I was going to tear it. My eyes widly scanned my surroundings. It was early in the morning, like 5 A.M. The sun still hasn't risend yet. I made myself to even my breathing and to slow down my racing heart. I took off the blanket away from me, swinged my legs to the edge of the couch, my feet touching the soft carpet. I rested my elbows on my knees, and placed my hands on my face. I could see through the space between my fingers. I took off my hands from my face, and just stared at nothing. I quickly scrambled in my pocket, in my pants for my pen. I took it out and un-capped it. The pen magically transformed into my trusty sword. I could still imagine the blood dripping from the sword. I shivered. With my sword, I saw my reflection. I could still imagine the same crazy look in my dream. I blinked and it was gone, showing my tired and terrified face.

I shooked my head and capped it, turning it back into a pen. I gave out a deep breath and stood up. I won't be able to go back to sleep now. I then walked barefoot to the kitchen, to find something good to eat. I checked everywhere, but couldn't find anything good. I mentally face palmed myself and called myself an idiot in Greek, as I forgot that I am Hestia champion. I closed my eyes and imagined a plate of 5 blue big waffles, scramble eggs, bacon, and a mug of coffee. A delicious smell filled my nose, and I snapped my eyes open. I practically drooled, as I saw the food on the kitchen counter. I quickly grabbed my plate and mug, and brought it to the table. I grabbed a fork and sat down, looking at my food, as my stomach started to grumble for food.

" I can get use to this", I mumbled, as I digged through my food.

In minutes, I was done, and I happily have a full stomach. I washed the dishes and walked back to the couch. I folded the blankets, and placed the pillows on top of it. I grabbed some work out clothes and went to the bathroom. I changed into a tight under-armour red shirt, with black track pants, and black and red Nike shoes. I quickly brushed my teeth and put on some deodorant. I walked out to the living room, grabbed my I-phone, with my bicep strap and headphones. I quickly wrote a note to Charlie, telling him that I went out for a quick run.

I then went outside and started to listening _21 Guns, by Green Day_. I started a slow jog to the woods, as I was still in public. When I was sure that no was around, I shifted into a full on sprint. I kicked up some dirt and my head phones cords were swinging widly. My feet was silent, as it hit the ground. My arms was pumping by my side, as I forced my legs to go faster. My breaths came out in short breaths, as my hair flew back at the speed I was going. I felt so free. I had a genuine smile on my face, as the woods became a blur and the wind hitting my face, from the super speed I was going. I smirked, as I saw in the distance a huge fallen tree, blocking my way. If possible, I ran even faster. As I was close to crashing into the fallen tree, I bent my knees, and launched myself up in the air, doing a front flip, and landing gracefully on my feet at the other side. I continued on my running, like nothing happened. After 45 minutes of extreme running, I finally stopped at a cliff. I could see a huge ocean, stretch over the horizon. I took in a deep breath, as I smelled the salt water from the ocean.

I sat on the edge of the cliff, as I turn off my music, and listened to the waves, as they hit the rocks. When I looked at the ocean, it reminds me of my father, and just thinking about my father, brought fury through my veins. Where was he, when I needed him the most? Where was he, when my family died? Where was he, when I mourned for their deaths? Right now he is nothing to me. I sighed, as my powers started to reflect on my emotions,as I didn't realize I made my fist engulfed in flames. I shooked my hand, putting out the fire. My ears perked up, as I heard a slight flapping sound behind me. I smirked, as I know who it is. I didn't do anything, making it seem that I didn't hear anything. Just when they were right behind me, my body burst into blue/sea-green flames, and I flamed travel to a tree nearby, leaning on it, with a smirk on my face. Blackjack neighed in surprise and shock, at what just happened.

_" Holly horse hay, how-how did you do that?",_asked Blackjack.

I stepped away from the tree and walked towards him, stopping a few feet away from him.

" That my friend, is the power of being Hestia champion", I told him, as I conjured up a chocolate covered donut for him. Blackjack happily ate the donut.

_" Cool, now I have a personal donut store as a boss."_

I rolled my eyes at him.

" So, Blackjack, how are you liking Forks so far?"

_" I love it here, boss. It's so much natury, than New York. And don't get me started on the ladies."_

I chuckled at him.

_" But there is something out there, boss. Supernatural things, lurking in the woods. The animals, they are scared", _Blackjack warned me.

I furrowed my eyebrows together, eyes slightly narrowed, deep in thought.

" But what is making them so frighten? What is out there?", I asked myself, as I crossed my arms over my chest and paced around.

_" I don't know, boss. Just be careful, OK?", _Blackjack asked me.

" Yeah, always am", I told him, as I checked the time on my phone. I cursed myself in Greek, as I was gone too long.

" Listen, Blackjack, I have to go. Be safe and stay near. See you later", I told him, as I was already started running back home, not even waiting on Blackjack reply.

I dodged branches, slid under fallen trees, jumped over a creek, and flipped over huge rocks. My breaths came out in small pants. In minutes, I finally made it home. I slowed down my speed, into a slow jog, as I went to the house. I noticed that the red truck was gone, leaving only the cruiser and my motorcycle. I wiped the sweat from my brow, as I went inside. I was greeted by Charlie in the kitchen table, reading a newspaper, drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up, when he heard me come in.

" Morning Percy", he said, not even lifting his head up.

" Good morning, Uncle Charlie", I told him, as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat across from Charlie.

I quickly drank half of the bottle, with one gulp, as I started to feel more energetic by the water. Charlie looked at me, with raised eyebrows.

" Had a nice run?", he asked me, while drinking some more coffee.

" Yeah, you could say that", I told him, finishing the bottle.

He questionably looked at me, but dropped it.

" Where's Bella?", I asked him

" She went to work early. She won't be back until sometime in the afternoon", he told me, as he stood up and washed the mug in the sink.

I just nodded at him, throwing the empty bottle in the trash can.

" Go get dress, kiddo. And take a shower, you stink", Charlie told me, scrunching his nose a bit.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him, and got up to my bags. I grabbed my clothes, towel, and toiletries for me. I jogged upstairs, and to the bathroom. I took a very hot and long shower. The hot water, relaxed my tight muscles and washed away the sweat from my body. I then turned off the water and wrapped a dark blue towel around my waist. I fogged up the whole room, including the mirror. I swiped the mirror with my hand, looking at my reflection. Sometimes, I could still see myself with that crazy look in my eyes, like in my nightmare.I shooked my head and brushed my teeth again. I dried myself, by heating up my body, causing my whole body to steam. I then change into my boxers, black slim jeans, a black wifebeater tank top, with a blue and white Nike thermal shirt, black socks, and black and grey supra skytop. I made sure I had my surfer necklace around my neck, my phone, credit card, car remote control, my ring, my survival bracelet, and my pen Riptide. I then sprayed on some cologne and tried to comb my hair, key word, tried.

I finally then went downstairs and grab my aviator sunglasses, a leather jackets, and went outside with Charlie. I decided, that I am going to follow Charlie while driving my motorcycle. I sat on my bike, kicked the ignition on, and swirved around, following behind Charlie cruiser. I was kinda disappointed, that we were driving slower for my taste, but it led me to think on my own thoughts. We finally came to a building. It wasn't big nor small. It was made out of red bricks, with a sign that said **" Forks High "**

I parked to the left of Charlie cruiser. I turned off my bike and stood up on my feet, following Charlie to the building. I am not going to lie to you, I'm nervous. I took off my sunglasses, placing them on the hem of my shirt, as we walked inside the building. Nobody was in the school, just some teachers and the office assistants. I nervously fiddle with my ring behind Charlie, as he talked to the lady at the front desk. The lady at the front desk, was a red headed woman with glasses. She wore a warm coat, to heat herself up from the winter cold.

" Hello Chief Swan, what can I help you with?", she asked him kindly.

Charlie stuffed his hands in his police jacket, as he coughed a bit.

" Hello Martha, um, I came here to enroll my nephew, Perseus here", he said, while patting my back and shoving me to his side, making the attention go to me.

I gave her a nervous smile and a small wave. She grabbed a pile of papers and handed them to Charlie.

" Just fill these out and give them back to me, one you are done. Then you will go and talk to Principle Fletcher about your school records."

" Thank you Martha. Have a nice day", said my uncle Charlie.

We walked away and sat down at the many chairs in the office. I just sat there, layed back, while Charlie sat upright and slouching a bit, as he took out a pen from his jacket, and started filling out the papers. He asked me the usual questions, like my social security #, my cell phone number, and medical report. I answered all of his questions and we were soon done in 30 minutes. We handed the papers back to the front lady. She check over the papers, checking if we missed anything.

" OK, just go down that hallway, and take a right. There is a door, with principal sign on it. Welcome to Forks High", she told me kindly.

We followed her directions, and stopped in front of a door, with a blue sign that said **" PRINCIPAL". **Charlie knocked on the door and we heard a faint,

" Come in."

I opened the door and we went inside. There was a desk, facing us, with 2 chairs in the front of the desk. The prinicaple was a man, in his mid 40's. He has black hair, that was already turning grey. He was growing a bit of stuble on his face. His eyebrows were thick as a finger, and he has blueish/grey eyes. He was wearing a white button down shirt, and business pants. On his desk was an old school computer, with pile of papers.

He looked up, when he heard us come in.

" Chief Swan, nice to meet you. Is this your nephew?", he asked him, as we shook his rough hand, and we took a seat in the chairs.

" This is my nephew, Perseus Jackson. The one that I was talking about."

Principal Fletcher nodded his head, as he picked up a big file, with papers sticking out in every direction. He started to flip and scanned through the file, as I messed with my ring, nervously. I have a huge hunch of what is in there.

" Perseus Jackson. Born in New York, New York. Expelled from 10 schools, and missed a year of school because some family issues. Also ADHD and Dyslexic, as well. You have quiet record son", he told me, as he tossed the file on top of his desk.

I looked down at me shoes.

" But", he said, making my head snap up to him. " I don't judge my students by there records or reports. I judge them on how they show themselves to me, and how much they really want to fight for an education. I also believe that all kids should have a chance on an education. Here's my deal. To get into this school, you will have to take tutoring with all your teachers, and take a learning program, to help you catch up and make up that one school year you missed. Do we have a deal?", he asked me, as he folded his hands on top of the desk, looking at me, with a small smile.

I was practically on my knees, as I heard I am in.

" Deal. Don't you worry sir. I'll catch up and get good grades, and be good, and, and", I rambled off.

Principal Fletcher chuckled at me and motioned his hand to me to stop.

" I know you will. And I'll hold onto that promise. Thank you for coming. You will pick up your schedule tomorrow in the morning. And welcome to Forks High", he told us.

I jumped on my feet and shakes his hand, basically shaking his whole arm. We said our good-byes and left the principal room. Charlie said farewell to the lady at the front desk and we exited the school.

" Want to grab some lunch, Percy? I know a great diner here", he asked me, as I sat on my motorcycle.

I nodded my head, liking the idea of food.

" That sounds good. I'm starving", I told him, as I turned on my bike, and follow behind Charlie.

We soon came to a small diner. We went inside and order our food. I order 2 double cheeseburger,with extra fries, and coke. Charlie order a huge steak, with barbecue sauce and a bottle of beer. Almost everybody greeted Charlie in the diner. _What a small town_, I thought to myself. In New York, we just walk by each other, and don't acknowledge each other. 30 minutes later, we were done and were about to head out to the store, to buy my school supplies, when Charlie got a call in his walkie talkie.

" _Chief Swan, Chief Swan, you are needed at the station, over_", said a male voice.

I sat on my bike, as I listened.

" What's the emergency?", Charlie asked.

" _There's a camper saying he spotted a black bear, near in town_" the person said.

Charlie sighed.

"_ I'll be on my way_."

The officer in the other end, ended the call.

"Percy, is it okay if you get your school supplies on your own?", he asked me.

I nodded my head.

" Yeah. It will be a great way to know myself around town", I told him.

" I'm sorry kiddo, but duty calls. Here some money to pay for your stuff", he said, while taking out some 20's from his wallet.

I shook my head no to him.

" No that's alright Charlie. I'll pay for them. I got my own money", I told him, as I kicked the ignition on, and put on my sunglasses.

" No, it's really n-", he was cutted off by my engine roaring.

" Bye, Uncle Charlie, see you at home", I told him with a cheeky smile, as I drive back on the road.

Without Charlie around, I can go pass the speed limit. It took me a while, but I finally found a small local store. I got looks from people, when I parked my bike. I just ignored them and headed inside, with my sunglasses still on. I grabbed a cart and started to head to the isle for school supplies. I passed by giggling and whispering teenage girls, as they point in my directions. I don't know if it was my imagination, but I could've sworn that they were following me, as I got my supplies. I got several spiral notebooks, pencils, pens, folders, binders, notebook paper, highlighters, index cards, a calculator, and some textbooks. I also picked a Nike Air Max back pack. I rolled the cart to the cashier and place all my stuff. The cashier was a guy, that was bored out of his mind. He has red hair and brown eyes. He was my age, short, and was chewing on gum.

" That'll be $82.50", he said through chews.

I took out my wallet and swiped my gold credit card. His eyes widen and his gum fell out of his mouth.

" Is there a problem?", I asked him, with a slight smirk on my face.

" No-No", he stuttered, as he handed me my receipt. I placed my credit back in my wallet, put the receipt in my pocket, and grabbed my bags. I have him a two finger salute, as I left the store. I got back on my bike. I looked around, as I made sure no one was looking, as I flamed travel my bags and leather jacket back at home.

I got two more errands to do, before heading back to home. One of them, is for myself. I swirved my bike, back to the road, as I was looking for a specific building. I finally found a good one, in Seattle, after 20 minutes of searching. I parked in front a barber shop. I turned off the engine and made my way inside. There was a small ding above me, as I rolled up the sleeve of my shirt to my elbows. I was hit by the smell of hair spray and gel.

" Welcome to Dalton' s Barber shop, what can I do for you? Do you have an appointment?", asked me a perky, pretty lady, who was about 20 years old.

She has blond hair, with black highlights, and to many make up on, but it suited her. She has brown eyes, and pale skin.

" Um, hello",I said, while taking off my sunglasses, placing it on the hem of my shirt. " I came here, to cut my hair."

She gave out a small giggle.

" Obvisouly. Come here, follow me", she told me.

The place was packed. With the usual old ladies dying their hair, girls getting pedicure, and guys just getting a haircut. The girl pushed me to one of those chairs, that moves up and down and spin. She then placed a black cape around my front body and tying it at the back of my neck. Her long finger nails, fluff my hair, with a calculating look.

" So, what do you want your hair to look like, hon?", she asked me, through the reflection of the mirror in front of us.

I took out my phone and showed her a picture of what I want my hair to look like. Her eyes, glistened with joy.

" Hmmm, good choice",she told me, as she sprayed my hair with water and twirled me around, my back facing the mirror.

As she comb through my hair, she started a conversation.

" So, what's your name cutie? I think I remember a handsome face like yours around here?"

I shifted a bit uncomfortable, but gave out a chuckle.

" I'm Percy, and I just moved here", I told her, as I heard the snips of hair cutting.

" Hmmm,my name is Anne Jenson, but just call me Anne. And where did you live before you came here?"

" New York, New York."

She gave out a low whistle.

" Why the big move, if you don't mind me asking?", she asked me, as she switched from scissors to an electric hair razor, as she cut the hair behind my neck.

" Just wanted a change. A new life",I told her.

" So that's the reason for the haircut", she said to me, more of a statement than a question.

" Yup", I told her, as she brushed away hair from my neck and shoulder.

" Well, I hope you like this change", she told me, as she faced me to the mirror.

She left the silver streak in my hair alone. My hair is much shorter, than my original hair, that went to me ears. Now my hair was spiked up on the front. The streak blended nice at the front of my hair. I no longer have bangs covering my eyes, as she cut them short, and spiked them up, like the rest of my hair. I ran a hand through my hair, adjusting to having a short hair. I gave out an impressive whistle.

" You're good", I complimented her.

Her cheeks flushed a bit and she gave me a large smile.

" Thank you."

She then took off the cape and I stood up. We walked back to the front, as she typed something on the cash register.

" That would be $35.00", she told me.

I took out my wallet and gave her my credit card. Just like the guy from the store, her facial expression went from calm to very shock. Still in shock, she gave me back my credit card, and receipt. I have her a lopsided smile and waved good-bye.

" Bye Anne and oh, here's a tip."

I gave her a $20 dollar bill. I then left the shop and headed to my bike. I took off my shirt, as it was covered in hair, leaving me with my black wifebeater tank top. For a normal person, they will be freezing right now, but who said I was normal. I secretly flamed travel my shirt back home, when nobody was around.

I checked the time and saw that it was close for Bella to get off from work . I think I'm going to give her some lunch, from Chef Percy, and pay her a visit. I quickly drove on to the road and out of Seattle. It quickly started to drizzle a bit. When I finally made it, it was heavily raining by now. I turn off the engine from my bike and hopped off. I clicked the car remote and the bike dissapeared. As I was walking to the door, I conjured up a warm hot chicken noodle soup in a thermal, and a bag of blue chocolate chip cookies. When I made it inside the store, I was drenched in water. My shirt cling onto me tightly. My jeans were wet and my shoes were soaked. My new haircut was flattened down, but you can notice that I cut it, by how short it is. My shoes squeaked on the tile floor, as I searched the sports store, for a familiar cousin of mine. I finally found her, behind a long wooden desk, with a cashier machine, and other merchandise to buy. She was sitting on a stool, doing what seems like homework. Her headed lifted up, as she heard my squeaky shoes coming her way. I gave her a goofy smile and a small wave at her shock face at my appearance here, at her work.

" Hey, Cow Bells, how you doing?", I asked her, as I leaned on the desk.

Bella quickly stood up on her feet and came around the desk, giving me a huge hug. I chuckled.

"Percy, what are you doing her? Your wet. And your wearing that, in this weather? You could catch a cold", rambled Bella, as she handed me a small towel, that was behind the desk.

" Is it a crime, that I can't visit my cousin?", I asked her, as I ruffled the towel on my hair.

She gave me a look, that made me gulp hard. Bella can look scary, when she wants too.

" I brought you food" I told her nervously, handing her the thermal soup and cookies.

She sighed at me.

" That still no excuse. You could've gone real sick, Percy. How did you even get here?"

" Charlie dropped me off. And Cow Bells, you know how hot I am? Just look at these muscles", I told her, flexing my biceps.

" You mean fat", she told me, patting my bicep.

I pouted at her.

" Way to burst my ego."

She snorted at me, sitting back on the stool.

" Your ego needed to be knocked down a few notches."

She then sip the soup from the thermal. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose deeply.

"Mmmmm, this is good, Perce. When did you even learn to cook?", she asked me, as she take another sip.

" It just comes natural to me", I told her, as I wrapped the towel around my neck.

" Hey, man! Can you take your shoes off?! I just mopped here", said a male voice behind me.

I turned around and came face to a guy, about my age, with a slight baby face, pale blond hair that was spiked up, and blue eyes. He was wearing the store work uniform, holding a mop. He was shorter than me and has pale skin.

" Sorry, man", I told him, raising my hands up in apology, as I kicked off my shoes and socks and picked them up, leaving me barefoot.

" Are you new here?", he asked me, mopping the puddle that I made.

" Is it that obvious?", I asked him, running a hand through my wet hair.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

" Tan. Tall. Big muscles. I would've thought you were from the Quilet Reserve. But your thick New York accent gave it away."

" Yeah, I'm new. I'm Percy Jackson, Bella' s cousin", I told him, motioning my head towards Bella direction, while taking my hand out for him to shake.

" Mike Newton", he said, shaking my hand." Bella, why don't you take off."

I noticed that his eyes focused off to the other side, not really looking at Bella.

" I don't mind staying", Bella said.

" I'm telling you", I heard a man say, who has a thick beard and dark brown hair. His hair was matted and he looked like he just came out fresh from the mountains. " I've seen grizzlies pretty close up in Yellowstone, but they had nothing on this brute."

" Not a chance. Black bears don't get that big. The grizzlies you saw were probaly cubs",said another man. He was tall and lean, his face tan and leather.

" Seriously Bella, as soon as these two give up, I'm closing the place down", Mike muttered.

" If you want me to go", shrugged Bella.

" On all fours, it was taller than you", argued the bearded man, while I helped Bella gather her stuff. " Big as a house and pitch black. I'm going to report it to the ranger here. People ought to be warned this wasn't up on the mountain, mind you. This was only a few miles from the trail head."

Tan-face man laughed and rolled his eyes.

" Let me guess? You were on your way in? Hadn't eaten real food or slept off the ground in a week, right?"

" Hey, uh, Mike, right?", asked the bearded man, looking at Mike.

" See you Monday", mumbled Bella, as we started to head to the door.

" Yes, sir", Mike replied, turning away from us.

" Say, have there been any warnings around here recently about black bears?"

" No, sir. But it's always good to keep your distance and store your food correctly. Have you seen the new bear-safe canisters? They only weigh 2 pounds."

I rolled my eyes at him, as we went outside.

We slipped out, into the rain. Bella held tightly on her jacket, as she dashed into her truck. I chuckled, as I remember Bella hating the rain, snow, or the cold. I hopped in the truck, and sat next to Bella. The rain was soon cut off, by the loud engine from the truck. We left the store and was on the road, with Bella driving very slowly.

" It's weird what those guys said", I told Bella.

" Why?"

" Charlie was called in, because of a sighting of a huge bear near town. Has this ever happened before?", I asked her, turning my head towards her.

" Not that I know of."

We soon sat in silence. I could barely make out anything outside, by the heavy raining. I played with my ring, as I thought about the huge bear sightings. Are these normal bears? Are there the ones, that Blackjack was warning me about? Something wasn't right. These aren't normal bears. And I'm going to find out. The heavy rain soon turned into a soft drizzle. I looked ahead and saw that we were in a different road, from ours. I looked at Bella and saw that she has one hand on the steering wheel and the other around her torso. She has a broken look and has tears leaking out from her eyes.

" Bella?", I asked her worried.

She didn't respond.

" Bella", I repeated louder.

Nothing.

" Cow Bells!", I shouted, as I took the wheel and parked at the side of the rode.

Bella was full on sobbing now and I pulled her to my chest, and hold her as she cried.

" It hurt' s so much, Percy", she cried out.

I placed my chin on top of her head, rubbing her back soothingly.

" I know it does. It's hell, Cow Bells. It's like you can't even breathe without them. Like you are slowly drowning, and can't reach to the surface for air. Like they took a part of your soul with them. You feel un-complete without them. Lost. Broken without them. But you know what a famous quote that I tell myself? If your going through hell, keep going. Ok? We going through hell together and we keep going",I told her, as I let a few tears slip, sharing her pain.

A couple minutes later, Bella finally calmed down and rested her head on my shoulder.

" You got a haircut? Why?" she muttered, as she snuggled closer to my super heat.

I sighed and by habit, ran a hand through my hair.

" I just wanted a change. A good change. A change that I wanted. By cutting my hair, I want to show that I am a new me. A change just for me. A new me."

I saw Bella look at the window shield, deep in thought. Then something clicked in her head and the next thing I knew, she was out of the truck, running and tripping to the house front door.

" Bella!", I shouted, as I left the truck, jumping as I put on my shoes, and ran behind her. " What are you doing?!"

She ignored me and ranged the bell. Out came a boy with sandy blond hair, brown eyes, and he came up to Bella' s shoulder. He was about 14.

" Bella Swan?", he asked suprised.

" How much do you want for the bike?", Bella panted, pointing to 2 bikes, that look like they haven't worked in a while, that has a **FOR SALE **sign.

" Are you serious?", he asked.

" Yeah, are you serious?", I hissed at Bella.

" Of course I am", she said, still ignoring me.

" They don't work."

Bella just sighed impatiently and asked,

" How much?"

" If you really want them, just take them. My mom made my dad move them down to the road, so they'd get picked up with the garbage."

I looked back at the bikes and saw that they were old and a need of a repair.

" Are you positive about that?", asked Bella.

" Sure, you want to ask her?"

" No. I believe you" quickly said Bella.

" You want me to help you?", he offered. " They're not light."

" No. It's okay. I got them", I told him.

" What are you going to do with them, anyway?", he asked us. " They haven't worked in years."

" That's okay. I know someone who builds cars."

" That's good. Well, bye Bella", he waved at us, as he closed the door.

I then walked up to the bikes and easily lifted them up on the truck.

" Bella, what is the reason you want these bikes?", I asked her, as we hopped in the truck.

" Like you said. A change. A change just for me. A new me."

" I meant, like cutting your hair, a new hobbie, or changing your look. Not become an adrenaline junkie. Charlie's going to have a fit", I told her.

" Who said that Charlie going to know?", Bella told me, as she started the engine and driving away.

I groaned.

" Why do I have a feeling, that you are not going to change your mind?"

Bella just ignored my comment and dialed a number in her phone.

" Chief Swan, please", she said. " It's Bella."

" Oh, hey, Bella", said a deputy on the other end. "I'll go get him."

There was a silence for a moment.

" What's wrong Bella?", demanded Charlie, on the other end.

" Can't we call our favourite Chief and not be an emergency", I said to him.

Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

" Percy? What's going on?"

" Nothing. We just want the directions to the Black's house. I don't think I remember the way. I want to see Jacob. I haven't seen him in a while. And Percy wants to see him too, after so long."

" That's a great idea. Do you have a pen?", said a now happier Charlie.

I quickly dug out my phone and put it on GPS. Charlie gave me the address and we were driving to the Black' s house. We promised Charlie that we will be back for dinner, but he just said to take our time. I bounced my leg up and down in excitement, can't wait to see Jacob. Me and Jacob were like brothers. I guess, since he only had older sisters and I don't have any full-blooded sliblings, we consider each other as brothers. I still remember how Jacob, Bella, and I use to make mud pies since we were really little.

After a couple of minutes, we finally came to a small wooden house, with narrow windows, the dull red paint making it resemble a tiny barn. In one of the windows, I saw a figure watch us come to the driveway, no doubt hearing Bella' s truck loud engine. Once we parked and got out, the figure came out and met us halfway. I soon realized that the figure was Jacob Black.

" Bella!", he exclaimed, showing off his white teeth, that stood out from his russet skin.

Jacob has changed. He should be 16 years old, but looks like 20 year old man. He was buff, like a child of Ares or Hepheastus. He stood a good 6'5, close to my 6' 7. His black hair was longer, maybe even longer than Bella's. His eyes were still the same dark brown eyes. His face lost all childless in them.

" Hey, Jacob", Bella smiled enthusiastic.

I gave her a questioning look, while I stuffed my hands in my pant pockets. Jacob stopped a few feet away from us, as he looked at me.

" Who's this?", he asked Bella, pointing at me.

" C'mon Black. How can you forget my mud pies? I am the best at making mud pies, in the world", I told him, sending a smile at him.

" Perce, man, when did you get here?", he asked me, as he gave me a bro hug, his smile never leaving his face.

" Yesterday, late last night", I told him.

A look of understanding was shown in his eyes. I guess Charlie told them about what happen to my mom. I'm glad he didn't give me look of sympathy or brought the subject up, just giving me a knowing sad smile. I returned the gesture.

" You grew again", Bella accused Jacob in amazement.

Jacob laughed, causing me to chuckle, as he smile widens

" Six five", he boasted.

" You're almost close to my height, six seven", I told him.

" Come inside, you're getting all wet ", he told us.

He led us inside, as he took out a rubber band and wound it in his hair, into a bundle.

" Hey dad", he called out, as he ducked under the front door. " Look who stopped by."

Bella went in first, as I ducked like Jacob through the door. Billy was in his wheelchair, in the tiny square living room. He has a book in his hands, but he set the book on his lap and wheeled towards us.

" Well, what do you know! It's good to see you, Bella. And my, lookie here. Little Perseus, well, now big Perseus. It's good to see you again after so long", he told us.

I shooked his hand, as did Bella. I saw the sympathy in his eyes, as he looked at me.

" It's good to see you too, Billy", I told him.

" What brings you out here? Everything okay with Charlie?"

" Yes, absolutely. We just wanted to see Jacob. I haven't seen him in forever", Bella said.

If it's even possible, Jacob smile widen.

" Can you both stay for dinner?", asked an eager Billy.

" We don't want to be a burden", I told him.

" And I've got to feed Charlie, you know", Bella said.

" I'll call him now", suggested Billy. " He's always invited."

Bella laughed, which I knew was to hide her discomfort.

" It's not like you'll never see me again. I promise I'll be back again soon, so much you'll get sick of me", Bella said.

" Maybe next time", I offered.

Billy chuckled in response.

" Okay, next time, but I'm holding onto that promise."

" So, what do you guys want to do?", Jacob asked us.

" I guess making mud-pies is not an option?", I asked them, my arms crossed over my chest.

Bella elbowed me in the ribs, while Jacob and Billy laughed at us.

" Whatever. What were you doing before we interrupted?", Bella asked him.

He hesitated. " I was just heading out to work on my car, but we can do something else."

" No, that's perfect! ", interrupted Bella. " I'd love to see your car."

" Yeah. I'd love to get my hands dirty, just like old times ", I told him, as I rubbed my hands together.

" Okay. It's out back, in the garage."

" See you later, Billy", I waved at him.

" Bye, Billy ", said Bella, as he waved at us, and out the door.

We followed Jacob. A thick stand of trees and shrubbery concealed his garage. The garage was no more than scrap of metal and sheds, bolted together. Under this, raised on cinder blocks, was a 1986 Volkswagen.

" What kind of Volkswagen is that? ", Bella asked him.

" A 1986, a classic", I answered for him, as I walked to the door of the car, and stick my head inside the car window, looking inside of the car.

" How's it going?", I asked him.

" Almost finished", he said cheerfully, but his voice then lowered. " My dad made good on his promise last spring."

" Ah ", said Bella.

I was just confused an what they were talking about. I'll just ask one of them later about it.

" Jacob, what do you know about motorcycles? ", Bell asked him.

He shrugged. " Some. My friend Embry, has a dirt bike. We work on it sometimes. Why? "

" Well", Bella said, as she pursed her lips, looking at me for help.

I sighed.

" I found some old bikes today, but there not in good condition. We were wondering if you could get them running?", I asked him, as Bella have me _" thank you " _look.

If we get caught, Charlie won't be that mad at me, un-like to Bella.

" Cool", said Jacob, as his face lit up in excitement. " I'll give it a try."

" The only thing is, Charlie doesn't approve much of motorcycles. When he finds about Bella riding one, a vein is going to bust out on his forehead. So you can't tell Billy about this", I told him.

" Sure, sure. I understand", smiled Jacob.

" I'll even pay you", said Bella.

Jacob looked a bit offended by this.

" No. I want to help. You can't pay me."

" Well, how about a trade then? I only need one bike and I'll need lessons, too. So how about this? I'll give you the other bike, and then you can teach me", Bella said to Jacob.

" What about Percy?", he asked us.

" I already have a motorcycle. And I'll just be a helping hand to build and a medic for Bella, when she gets hurt", I told him, as I chuckled when Bella glared at me.

" Swee-eet", said Jacob.

" Wait a sec, are you legal yet? When's your birthday?", Bella asked him.

" You missed it", he said, in mock resentment. " I'm sixteen."

" Sorry about your birthday", apologized Bella.

" Me too", I sheepishly told him, as I rubbed the back of my neck. " I should've called."

" Don't worry about it. I missed both of yours. What are you forty?", he teased Bella.

" Close", muttered Bella quietly.

My ears picked up, when heart beat spiked up a bit.

" We'll have a joint party to make up for it", I told them.

" Maybe when the bikes are finished, we'll take them for a ride", added Bella

" Deal. When will guys bring them?"

" They're in my truck now", Bella admitted, a bit embarrassed.

" Great."

" Will Billy see if we bring them around?"

" We'll be sneaky", I winked at them.

We walked back to the truck and made sure that Billy wasn't looking or was near to see us. Right when Jacob and I grabbed each a bike, Bella said,

" Be careful guys, they're really-", she stopped, when she saw us easily lifted the bikes, to the ground.

" Heavy", she whispered the last part.

" Those aren't half bad", appraised Jacob, as we pushed them back sneakily to the garage. " This one here, will actually be worth something when we're done. It's an old Harley Sprint."

I gave out a low whistle.

" That's yours then", Bella told him.

" Are you sure?", he asked us.

I nodded at him.

" Absolutely", I told him, as we parked them inside the garage.

" These are going to take some cash, though. We'll have to save up for parts first", frowned Jacob.

" We nothing", disagreed Bella. " If you're doing this for free, I'll pay for the parts."

" I don't know", he muttered.

" I've got some money saved for College fund, you know", she said.

I shook my head no.

" Nuh uh. No way. I'll pay for them. All of the parts", I told them.

" How are y-", she stopped, when I pulled out my credit card, as it shined under the sunlight.

They nodded at me as Jacob started listing all of the parts we need, I thought back, on why Bella was doing this. I know it's to spend more time with Jake, but why would she want to ride a motorcycle. I am going to find out sooner or later.


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys, sorry that this is an author note. I promise you that I would be updating this story soon, no later than Friday or early. I just want to thank for all the great coments and followers. Now back to the story. I was just thinking hard on who Percy love life should be, and then I thought, why not ask people on Fanfiction. So comment on who you want to be involve in Percy Love life. Here are some ideas:**

**Leah Clearwater=**

**Tanya Denali=**

**OC character=**

**Other=**

**Comment me on who you want it be, and the most votes will win.**

**Thx. Gracias. Bye. Adios**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy POV:

As soon as we placed the bikes in the garage, Jake and I started to pull the pieces from the bike, while Bella just watched us. Jacob took apart his, while I did Bella' s. I'm glad I am wearing black, as I was squirted oil on the face by the bike, causing Bella and Jacob to burst out laugh at me. Jacob chatted happily to us, about school and his 2 best friends.

" Quil and Embry. Those are unusual names" Bella said.

Jacob chuckled.

" Quil' s is a hand me down and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything though. They fight dirty if you start on their names, they'll tag team you."

" I know how they feel. Ever heard a guy name Perseus? Anyways, they sound cool", I told them, as I took off the handle bar, that has a huge dent and was uneven.

" They are. Just don't mess with their names."

I stopped what I was doing, when I heard 2 heart beats. Just then a call echoed in the distance.

" Jacob?", someone shouted.

" Is that Billy?", Bella asked Jacob.

" No", he mumbled, as he tried to hide behind the bike, to hide his blush. " Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

" Jake? Are you out there?", the voice shouted again, sounding closer now.

" Yeah!", Jacob shouted and sighed.

A few moments later, 2 tall dark-skinned boys strolled inside the was slender and was almost tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down in the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear, while the right side swung free. The shorter boy, was more burly. His white T-shirt was tight over his muscles and he seemed proud of that. His brown hair was short in a buzz cut. They both stopped, when they saw Bella. The slender boy, looked swiftly back and forth to Jacob, Bella, and I, while the brawny boy kept his gaze on Bella, a slow smile breaking his face.

" Hey guys", Jake greeted them half-heartedly.

" Hey Jake", said the brawny one, still looking at Bella.

Bella just smiled in response.

" Hi there", he winked at her.

I narrow my eyes slightly at him and cleared my throat. I gave him an innocent look, as everybody looked at me. I was proud to say, that he looked scared of me.

" Quil, Embry, this is my friends, Bella and Percy", said Jacob.

" Charlie's kids right?", Quil asked us, as he hold his hand out.

" That's right", confirmed Bella.

I cleaned my hands with an oil cloth and stood up to my full height.

" I'm just his nephew", I told him, while shaking his hand.

" I'm Quil Ateara",he told us.

" Nice to meet you Quil",Bella told him nicely.

I just nodded at him.

" I'm Embry, Embry Call, you already figured that out though", he said, while shyly waving his hand and shoving them back into his jean pockets.

I nodded again.

" Nice to meet you too", Bella said to him.

" So, what are you guys doing?",Quil asked us, still looking at Bella.

" We're just fixing up these bikes", I told him, making his attention go away from Bella and to the bikes.

The word "Bikes", seemed to be the magic word, as they both walked up to the bikes and examined them. They started giving us some tips on what we should do on them. They also asked us some questions about them. They were actually really cool. Bella just sat there, not knowing what we are talking about but looks like she was joying herself. I looked up, when I heard Bella sigh and stand up.

" We're boring you, aren't we?", Jacob asked her, apologetic.

" Nah. I just have to cook dinner for Charlie", she told him.

I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was close to dinner. Time just flew by, when you're having a good time.

" Yeah, we should probably go, before Charlie burn down the house by cooking", I told them, as I started cleaning the oil off from my hands.

" Oh, well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started on rebuilding them. When do you guys want to work on them again?", he asked us.

" How about tomorrow?", Bella suggests.

I saw Quil and Embry exchange grins.

" That would be great!", Jacob smiled in delight.

" Okay. If you make the list, then we can go buy the parts", I suggested.

" I still don't think you should pay for everything", Bella told me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

" It's okay. Jake fixing the bikes, I'll pay for the parts, and Jake will teach you how to ride it, while I bring the first aid kit", I told her

She glared at me, on the last comment.

Quil whispered something to Embry, causing me to glare at what he to said Quil. Jake smacked him upside the head.

" That's it. Get out", Jake muttered to them.

" C'mon Percy. We have to go. We'll see you tomorrow, Jacob", said Bella.

As soon as we were out, I heard a chorus of " Woooooh!", from Embry and Quil. Then soon, I heard the scuffle of " ouch", and "hey!".

" If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow", we heard Jacob threaten them.

Bella giggled quietly. We both froze. Me in shock and Bella in surprise. Bella Swan doesn't giggle. She never has. She may laugh or chuckled, but never giggled like a girly-girl. I just looked at her and burst into fits of laughter, with Bella giggling beside me. We were still laughing when we came to the truck and back home, beating Charlie. We were still laughing, when Charlie came home soon. I felt free. I haven't laughed this long , like, forever.

" Hey Charlie", I laughed, as I took out the fried chicken we were making for dinner.

" Hey Dad", giggled Bella, as she sets up the plates and drinks.

Shocked was written all over Charlie face.

" Hey kiddos. Had fun with Jacob?", He asked us, his voice laced with uncertain, as he looked at us weirdly.

" Yeah, we did", I said, placing the chicken on his plate.

" That's, um, good. What did you guys do?", he asked us, a bit cautious.

" I just watched, as Jacob and Percy rebuild on his Volkswagen", lied Bella.

" OK."

We then sat down and started eating. Charlie took a bite, but still watched us, cautiously. Charlie then stopped in mid-chews, looking right at me.

" Did you get a haircut?", he asked me.

I ran a hand through my hair. My hair dryer up and was sticking up in every direction, as I kept running my fingers through my hair.

" Yeah, got it a couple of hours ago", I told him.

He looked at me, making me shift in my chair, a bit uncomfortable.

" It suits you", he finally said.

I grinned and got back to eating. After dinner, Charlie watched a hockey game, and Bella was doing her homework, as I took a shower, to wash away the oil and stray hair from the haircut. I then changed back to my flannel pants, brushed my teeth, and headed back downstairs. Charlie already went to bed, as the T.V was turned off. I went to the kitchen, to get a drink of water before I go to sleep. But I found Bella asleep. She was sitting in the chair, using her arms as pillows for her head, as her eyes were closed, her breaths coming in and out slowly. Her homework, scattered all over the table. I sighed and walked up to her. I shook her shoulder gently.

" Bella", I whispered to her.

Nothing.

" Cow Bells", I said a bit louder.

Nothing.

I sighed. I then carefully placed one of my arm under her knees, and the other behind her neck. With ease, I lifted her bridal style in my arms. Her head layed on my bare chest, as she snuggles closer to my super heat. I then carried her upstairs and to her room. I gently placed her on her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead lightly.

" Goodnight, Cow Bells."

I quietly closed the door and went back to the living room, jumping into the couch. I then closed my eyes and I happily greeted a dreamless sleep.

I woked up to the sound of my alarm on my phone beeping. I groaned and hit the snooze button. Right when I was about to go back to sleep, the blankets was ripped away from me.

" Percy, get up. We got school", Bella shouted in my ear

I groaned and got up. I stretched and yawned, as I walked to the kitchen.

" Put a shirt on", Bella told me.

I rolled my eyes at her.

" You know you like it."

I thanked Bella, as she gave me a plate of eggs, bacon, and waffles. I quickly ate my food, beating Bella to the bathroom. I took a quick, hot shower. I then changed into a tight grey V-neck shirt, slim jeans, black high top Adidas shoes, with a leather jacket. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Surprisingly, it was easy and smooth. My hair now spiked up, with a bit help of Axe gel. I then left the bathroom, much to Bella pleasure. I then grabbed my backpack, and stuffed all my supplies in it. I made sure I have all my weapons on me, as I waited for Bella patiently. A couple minutes later, she finally came down the stairs and out to the door. My bike was already out, to hide suspicions from Bella and Charlie to where my bike is at.

I hop on my bike and kicked the ignition on. I smiled, as the engine purred to life and the bike vibrating in my hands. I then placed my Aviators sunglasses on and nodded at Bella for her to go out first. I swerved around and followed behind Bella' s truck. A couple minutes later, we finally made it to school. I smirked as everybody stopped what they were doing and watch me park next to Bella, as they heard my loud engine. Once I parked I hopped off and walked next to Bella inside the building. We passed by giggling girls and jealous jocks. I just ignore them and headed inside with Bella.

" You sure do know how to make an entrance", Bella mumbled to me, as she tuck a strand of hair behind her right ear, hating the attention.

I just gave her a goofy smile, as I held the door for her, and placed my sunglasses on the hem of my shirt. We then parted our ways, as I needed to get my schedule from the office. I strolled inside the office and stopped at the front desk. The lady, Martha, smiled at me.

" Good morning Percy. Came here to pick up your schedule?", she asked me.

" Yes ma'am", I told her.

She then went to a file cabinet and took out some papers. She handed them to me.

" Here's your schedule, locker number, combination, and school map. Also, here's a slip, make sure that all your teacher sign this and bring it back after school. Have a nice day sweetie", she told me.

I waved good-bye to her and headed out of the office. I looked down at my schedule and saw that I have Algebra first. Great, I thought sarcastically. I used the map to find my class, as I walked by students, who whispered and point at me. I just ignored them. I finally came to my destination at a classroom door. I was a bit early, as I came inside the room. I walked up to the teacher desk, at the back of the room.

" Hello, . I'm Percy Jackson, the new student", I introduced myself to her.

She was a short, chubby women, with light brown hair that has highlights in them, pale skin, and hazel kind eyes. She was about in her mid 40's. She was at her desk, typing something in her computer but stopped when I came in.

" Oh, yes. You're the new student . It's a pleasure to have you in my class, Percy", she told me kindly.

I then gave her the slip that she is suppose to sign.

" Um, the front office said you need to sign this."

" Oh, OK", she grabbed the slip and signed it.

She then handed it back to me.

" Just take any seat", she told me.

Right when I was about to leave, she called my name.

" Percy? The teachers and I have been told of you conditions and if you need any help, please don't be afraid to ask me. I am positive that you are a bright student. What I am trying to say is, that I am not giving up on your education", she told me.

I gave her a small smile and a nod.

" Thank you", I whispered to her softly.

I turned my back and look for an empty seat, as students filed in. Since Bella is not in this class, I am on my own. My eyes stopped, as I saw something that made my blood boil. At the front of the room, there was your typical bully and jock, harassing a girl. The girl wore glasses, curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She was very pretty, but seemed uncomfortable, as the guy flirted with her, as he tried to grab her hand and rubbing her thigh. She just slapped his hand and pleaded him to leave her alone, as she tries to focus on her work. I clenched my jaw and strolled down their way. I pass by giggling, whispering students, but they soon stopped when they saw me pass by them. I was right behind the guy, as I glare daggers at his head. The girl, was facing in my direction and her eyes widen when she saw me.

" C'mon babe, just one night. You'll be screaming and begging my name soon", the jerk said to her.

" Leave me alone", she said to him, but kept her eyes on me.

" Nobody says no to me", he growled at her, as he grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly, making the girl wince.

I took that as my cue.

" I believe she just did", I told him in a deep voice.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and watched us in silence. The jerk stood up from his seat and turned around.

" What did yo-", his voice trailed off, when he saw me.

His eyes widen in surprise and in fear. The guy was 6'0, so he had to lift his head up to see my face. He has brown hair, with brown eyes. He wore a blue and yellow football letter jacket, with the school mascot and name. He was clearly athletic, but I am more bigger, more muscled, stronger, and faster than him. He eyed nervously at me, as he clearly saw that I was stronger than him as he saw the muscles through my leather jacket and taller than his 6'0 to my 6'7. His heart beats fast, in nervousness and fear. Girls gasped and basically eyed raped me. I even heard someone say.

" Wow..."

The guy quickly composed himself and kept his toughness in check. It didn't work.

" What did you say to me?", his voice wavered.

I crossed my arms across my chest, causing my muscles to flex, as I glared at him, making him take a step back.

" I said. She. Said. No. So leave her alone", I growled at him.

He got the message and scurried to the other side of the room, with the rest of his jock friends. I then notice that everybody was looking at me,some were even recording it in their phones.

" Thank you", the girl thanked me.

I just gave her a nod and sat at the very back of the class. Everybody was still looking at me, so I just gave them a hard look. They quickly turned around and started to whisper to the people around them. The class quickly began, as Mrs. Gesch started talking about the lesson today. I quickly took out a notebook and started to scribble down some notes. If you haven't notice by now, my dyslexia got better, but it is still there. Perks of being Chaos apprentice. I just wished it could make algebra easier, as I stared down at the problem that we are suppose to do.

( 5a-2)(4a^2+3a-1)

I scratched my head and gave out a breath, as I knew it is going to take me a while to get it.

It was finally my favourite class of the whole school. Lunch. I quickly found Bella and went to her side. Much to my disappointment, I haven't have Bella in my morning 4 classes. When I saw Bella right now, I noticed that her shoulders relaxed a bit. I also noticed how different she acts here in school. Here, she acts like a robot and avoid any social activity, while at home she acts a bit less than a robot. But when she is with me, she goes back to the old Bella and nobody is going to stop me from bringing the old Bella back.

" Hurry up, Cow Bells. I'm starving", I whined at her, as she was taking forever to get in line for food.

Bella just rolled her eyes at me and gripped the strap on her backpack.

" Stop whining like a baby, Perce", she teased me.

" I am not whining like a bay", I huffed at her.

" Sure your not", she said, as we grabbed our trays.

" So what's this I hear about you almost getting into a fight?", Bella asked me, as I grabbed 2 slice of pizza, a can of Coke, and a green apple, while Bella just grabbed a small bowl of salad, a bottle of water, and a red apple.

" It wasn't a fight. It was more of me threatening the guy and scaring the crap out of him", I told her, as I took out my wallet and payed for Bella and I foods.

" You can't just do that Percy. We both know how lucky you are to getting into this school. Let alone, step a foot in here", scolded Bella.

I gripped tightly on my tray, but slowly relaxed.

" I know Bella. But that guy deserved it", I told her, as we finally walked out of the line.

" It doesn't matter if he deserved it or not. Just, promise me you won't get into any fights? Please?", pleaded Bella.

I sighed.

" Fine. I'll try. Let's go sit down with your friends and eat. I'm starving", I told her.

I stopped when I noticed Bella wasn't following me. I turned around and I saw her freeze, between an empty table and a table with a group of teenagers. She kept on glancing at the empty table and the other table with the group. I walked up to her and touched her arm.

" Cow Bells, what's wrong?", I asked her concerned.

" I don't think they want me to sit with them", Bella told me sadly, as she looks down at her feet and biting her bottom lip.

My brow furrowed a bit.

" And why not?"

She sighed

" Maybe because I become a zombie for 4 months and cut all ties with them. I won't be surprised if they don't want me in their presence", she said sadly, keeping her head down.

I scooted closer to her, as I softly nudged her shoulder.

" Hey, hey, Cow Bells, look at me", I whispered softly to her.

She slowly lifts her head up, to meet my sea-green eyes.

" If they are really are your friends, than they will understand. If not, then they aren't your true friends. Remember, I am will always be by your side, OK Cow Bells."

She gave me a watery smile, as she looked in my eyes in thanks. I was secretly giving her hope. A power of Hestia. I could see how her shoulder relaxed and her head held a bit higher, with a determined spark in her eyes. I gave her a smile.

" Now come on", I told her, as I grabbed her hand and lead to the table with the teens. When we walked to the table, we overheard there conversation.

" I don't know. We think it was a bear. It was black anyway, but it seemed...to big", a girl said, with black hair.

" Oh, not you too!", snorted another girl with short blond hair. " Tyler tried to sell me that one last week. You are not going to see any bears that close in the resort."

" Really, we did see it", protested the black hair girl.

" No, she's right. We had a hiker in, just Sunday who saw that bear too, Angela. He said it was huge and black and just outside of town, right Percy?", Bella, asked me.

Everybody's attention was on Bella, before she said my name. Their gazes all shifted to me, making me the center of attention.

" Um, yeah. I over heard Charlie go to the station, because of a bear sighting near town here", I told them, giving a fake cough in the end

" Hey, I recognize you. You're the guy who scared Clayton and made him stop messing with me", said the girl with brown hair.

I took in her appearance and realized it was the same girl that was harassed by the jerk.

" Yeah, that's me. Do you guys mind if we sit her?", I asked them, as Bella tightened her hand around mine, in nervousness. The girl with short blond hair kicked a poor guy out from his seat, to the floor and patted next to her.

" Of course! You can sit right here, next to me", she told me in a sickly sweet voice.

I cautiously sat next to her, with Bella sitting on my other side. I then notice a familiar blond guy on the table.

" Hey Mike", I told , nodding my head towards him in acknowledgment.

" Hey"

The blond girl rubbed my bicep, as she looked at me, batting her eyelashes.

" My name is Lauren. What's your?"

I shook her hand off and scooted away from her.

" I'm Percy Jackson. I'm Bella's cousin", I told them, as I open my can of coke, hearing a satisfied _" pop "_

" I'm Jessica", said a girl with light brown hair that had some highlights, and brown eyes.

" I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Need anything, you know who to call", said a lanky boy, with oily black hair, and he looks like he belongs in a chess club or a guy who will win science fair.

" And I'm Angela. The school photographer. Smile", said the girl that was being harassed from that guy. She whipped out a camera and took a picture of me when I was sipping my soda, making her point of being a photographer.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

" Sorry, just needed a story for school", she told me sheepishly, as she bit her lip.

" No problem. I'm all that the school is talking about", I told her, as everybody just now noticed that almost half of the student body was looking at me or whispering about me.

" So Percy, where ya from?",asked Eric, with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

I took a bit from my pizza before answering.

" New York, New York."

" Oh, I always wanted to go to New York! How is it? I bet it's wonderful. Ooohhh. I can imagine the stores with famous brands!", gushed out Lauren, as she scooted closer to me.

" Yeah, the city that never sleeps", I told them, as I finished one pizza and drank half of my coke.

" So what's city boy doing here, in rainy little Forks?", asked Eric.

I stiffened and curled my hands into fists.

" Um, my family was murder, so I'm staying at Bella's place after high school", I told them, as I glanced down at my food and swallowed the lump in my throat, losing my appetite.

There were horror and sadness gasp from the girls and sympathy looks from the table.

" Oh, dude I'm sorry. I didn't m-", Eric quickly apologized.

" No, it's alright. Everybody bound to found out", I cutted him off.

" So, Bella, what did you do over the weekends?", asked Mike, breaking the awkward silence, which I am really grateful for.

Bella head snapped up, as she heard her name. She was quiet the whole time.

" Friday night, Jessica and I went to a movie at Port Angeles. And then I spent Sunday afternoon down at La Push with Percy", answered Bella, as she picked up a piece of lettuce and took a nibble.

The whole table, even me, look at Jessica, who looks irritated and back to Bella. I wonder why Jessica looks irritated, I thought, as I took a bite on my second pizza.

" What movie did you see?", Mike asked, starting to smile.

" Dead End- the one with the zombies", grinned Bella.

My eyes widen in surprise and shock. Bella doesn't watch zombie movies, but instead read Withering Heights.

" You watched Dead End? I didn't know you like to watch stuff like that Bella", I told her, narrowing my eyes at her suspiciously.

I'm not stupid, just slow. I notice things, like Bella watching a zombie movie or her wanting to ride a dirt bike. Bella doesn't do this stuff. She's up too something and a reason for her doing all of this, and I will find out what.

" Well, I do", she told me curtly.

" I heard that was scary. Did you thinks so?", asked Mike eager to continue with the conversation.

" Bella had to leave at the end, she was freaked out", said Jessica, with a smile.

But I didn't believe her words. My super hearing caught her heart spike up a bit, before going back to normal, which means she was lying. _But why is she lying_?, I thought to myself. Bell nodded, as she looked embarrassed, but I saw right through her. She was faking it.

" It was pretty scary," lied Bella.

My brows furrowed together in suspicion. Something must've happen during movie night or they did something else, causing them to lie to us.

During the whole lunch, Mike asked questions to Bella, while I talk to Eric and Angela about school, or a guy from the table, Conner, about the school football team with him and Mike. I mentally saddened when I heard his name, but shook it away. It's in the past now. Lauren, who was aimlessly flirting at me, as I tried to ignore her. I was talking to Mike about football tryouts, when Angela and Bella stood up and went to throw away their trash.

" Thanks," I heard Angela say in a low voice to Bella.

" For what?"

" Speaking up, sticking up for me."

" No problem."

There was a pause of silence for a moment, as I took a bite from my apple, trying to look like I am not listening on their conversation.

" Are you okay?," asked Angela, concern lace in her words.

I listen for Bella's reply.

" Not completely," she admitted with a sigh. " But I'm a little bit better. Just had help from someone."

I felt her gaze on the back of my head.

" I'm glad. I've missed you," I heard Angela say.

School was finally over and I made a fair share of friends here. I have also been flirted with so many girls, even some guys, that I got a bag full of their phone numbers. I was given tutoring lessons in all my classes, starting next week. I was also encouraged by the football coach to join the team. He practically jumped in joy, when I told him I'll give it a shot. That's why I have to find Bella quickly and tell her to go on without me. I found her by her truck, impatiently waiting for me. I quickly rushed up to her, as I pass through the sea of students that were trying to get to their cars quickly.

" Bella !," I shouted, as I waved a hand in the air, catching her attention.

I was soon a few feet away from her.

" Finally. What took you so long Percy? Jake is waiting for us at the reserve," scolded Bella.

I scratched the back of my head.

" Yeah about that. I can't go this one time," I told her.

" Why?"

" I'm trying out for the football and the swim team today, so I can't make it. I'm sorry," I apologized to her, while give her a " _sorry _" look.

To my surprise, she didn't even look all that mad.

" It's alright. I completely understand. Jake and I are going to the store and buy the stuff we need," reassured Bella.

" Oh, yeah," I said, remembering something as I took out my wallet and gave her my credit card. " Use this to buy the materials.'

Bella immediately shook her head and pushed the card back to me

" No, Per-," started Bella.

" Just take it Bella. I promised that I was going to pay for it anyways. It's the least I can do, after I am practically ditching you guys," I cutted her off.

We stared at each other, before Bella sighed and grabbed the credit card from my hand.

" Fine. What's the pin number?", she asked, as she stuffed my card in her brown thermal jacket.

" That's for you my dear cousin, to figure out," I told her cheekily, as I gave her a wink, clicked my tongue, and started to walk away.

" What!? Percy! What am I suppose to then!?", she shouted at me, as I slowly walked away from her.

I turned around as I held my backpack with just my right shoulder.

" Just swipe the card!," I shouted to her.

I chuckled the whole way to the locker room, as I can feel Bella's anger and annoyance at me, radiating off from her body. I walked inside the boy's locker room, as the smell of sweat and cologne mixed together hits my nose, almost making me gag. I ignore the looks of jealousy from some guys, as I walked over to my gym locker that was assigned to me by the coach. I tossed my backpack inside the locker and quickly changed into a grey sleeveless shirt that clings to my body, with dark blue shorts, and silver and black football cleats. I left my weapons on me, just in case. I quickly put on some deodorant and jogged out to the football field. The " click, clack", sound that was made from the cleats on the concrete floor, soon died down as they hit the grass of the field.

" Jackson! Over here!," shouted coach from the bench.

I quickly jogged my way towards him, as I passed by guys in their football gear and the cheerleaders squad, as they gave me flirty winks and waves. I was soon by coach side.

" Yes Coach Davis?", I asked him.

Coach Davis is an old guy, in his late 50's. He has a few gray hair left, from his balding head. He has icy blue eyes, a few wrinkles, is about 6'0, bit chubby, and is chewing loudly with a wad of gum in his mouth. He wore a white shirt, that was tucked in his black track pants. He also wore a whistle around his neck, a jacket with the school colors and mascot, the Spartans. I mentally chuckled to myself at the irony.

" Listen here new guy. In order to play in this team, you have to show me that you want it. I'll be testing your skills. If you're good as you look, then the state's championships is in the bag," he told, more like grunted at me.

" Yes Coach," I told him, as I bounced on the balls of my feet

" Good. Let's start with your speed", he told me, while grabbing his timer and clipboard.

We then walked off the field, onto the track that was around the football field. I did a few stretches, to loosen up my muscles. I rolled my shoulders and took in a running position.

" You are going to run 1 mile around the track. That's four laps. I will be timing you, once your off. Got it?," he told me, as he placed his thumb on the " _start button_ " on the timer.

" Crystal," I told him, giving him a smile.

I waited until the whistle ringed in the air. I was off. My cleats hit the tar track, as the muscles of my legs tensed and pumped faster. My arms pumped by my side, as I pushed myself to go faster. Not too fast to look un-human, but fast enough to finish this with ease. I listened to my short pants and my steady heartbeat. Next thing I knew, I finished 1 lap, 2 laps, and 3 laps. I slow down a bit, making it seem I was getting tired. Finally I finished my last lap. I stopped when I cross the finish line, as I placed my hands behind my head, taking huge gulps of air, making it seem that I was tired. It was easy. I didn't even break a sweat. I saw the whistle that was on coach mouth, fall off, as his jaw slacks wide open.

" How was that coach?", I asked him, with a bit of smugness in my voice.

' 2:13:53," he mumbled in awe, as he scribbled it down on his clipboard.

" What's next?"

" Let's see that throwing arm now."

Coach tossed me a football, as he gestured me to follow him .We stopped at the end zone of the field, with 30 football scattered on the field around us.

" Okay Jackson. Just throw as hard as you can. Throw with your right arm first, 15 times. Then the same with the left. Throw on the whistle. Ready?," he asked me, as he placed the whistle in his mouth.

I held the football in my hands, as I position my body, ready to throw.

" Yes Coach."

He blew the whistle. I immediately launched my right arm, as I threw the football with so much force, that the ball zipped fast through the air like a bullet and landing all the way to the other side of the field. I quickly grabbed another football and threw it when the whistle was blew by the coach. They all landed on the other side of the field. I was soon out of footballs.

Coach was looking at me, as if someone said that he won million dollars.

" Now lets see if you can catch", he told me, as he patted my back.

" Newton! Get over here!", he shouted at Mike.

Mike, who was running laps around the track, was relieved to take a break as he jogged towards us. He was wearing a yellow shirt and blue gym shorts, with his cleats. He was sweating and was trying to get air in his lungs.

" Yeah Coach Davis?", he panted, as he place his hands on his side, exhausted.

" You throw this football as hard as you can and Jackson here is going to catch it. Throw 30 footballs. Now let's do this ladies", he shouted at us.

Mike was given a football, as he stood at the end zone near the goal post. I was at the 20 yard line, ready to run and catch the ball. Once coach blew the whistle, I was off. I ran as fast as I can, looking over my shoulder, calculating where the ball is going to fall and for me to go to catch. I jumped about a foot in the air, stretched out my right arm, as the familiar leather landed on my right hand. I quickly landed back on my feet and I gripped it tightly, placing it on my right side, on my ribs. I then stopped running and jogged back to the 20 yard line, tossing the football back to Mike. I then catched the next one, then the next one, and the next one, until I caught all 30 football. Coach patted me on the back, grinning like an idiot.

" Okay Jackson. You can run, you can throw, and you can catch. But can you work with a team?", he told me, as he gave me a used football gear.

I quickly place on the football pants, shoulder pads, rib and back protection, thigh and knee pads. I then put on my gloves and a white old helmet. I placed my own mouth guard that I bought in my mouth, as I jogged to the coach, and the crowd of other football players.

" Listen here ladies, you will be splitting into two groups. Blue vs. Yellow. Let's see how you cooperate with each other as a team. I will be choosing captains, your teams, and your positions. Any questions? No? Good!", shouted Coach Davis at us, not even waiting for a reply.

" Captains will be, Clayton Willis, for the yellow team!", cheers was shouted over the group, as jerk face, I mean Clayton raised his helmet in the air, with a smug smile.

" And Perseus, for the blue team. Both captains will be quarterbacks."

I was stunned, as I stared at Coach Davis wide eyed. Cheers erupted again, as Mike patted my back.

" Runner-backs are Mike for blue team and Kevin on yellow team", Coach Davis then listed off everybody teams and positions.

Coach tossed me a blue practice jersey, while he tossed Clayton a yellow one.

" Now I want a clean game. Shake hands", demanded Coach.

We both reluctly shook each other hands, as we glared heavily at each other. Clayton tried to hurt my hand, by gripping it tightly. Tried. I smirked at him, and painfully squeezed my grip on his hand. I was satisfied, when I saw him wince in pain.

" Ready to lose, Jackass", sneered Clayton.

" I'm ready to win, Willis", I sneered right back.

We glared at each other for a moment, before we both went to the middle of the field, to the assistant coach, who was being our referee.

" Alright boys. Heads or Tails? Winner of the coin toss, has the option of starting the game by kicking the ball to the other team or receiving the kickoff from the other team", said the referee, as he held the coin with 2 fingers.

" Tails", I said, the same time as Clayton said,

" Heads."

We both glared at each other. The referee flipped the coin in the air, as it flipped a couple times, before landing on his palm. He placed it on top of his other hand. He slowly moved his hand away, as Clayton and I leaned forward to get a better look. I grinned at the results. Tails.

" Alright blue team. How do you want to start it off?", the referee asked me.

" My team kicks the ball", I told him, giving Clayton a smirk.

" Alright then. Let's play some football", said the referee as he blew the whistle.

Clayton and I both jogged back to our separate teams. I called my team over, into a team huddle.

" Alright guys. We're kicking. Remember, 5 yards away from the ball. Luis right?", I asked a tall hispanic guy.

Luis was our kicker in our team. He nodded his head yes to me.

" Alright, kick as hard as you can. Once the ball is in the air, we run and charge at them. Make sure that they don't go past the 30 yard line, got it?", I told them

They cheered and shouted together yes.

" Alright! Let;s go out there, kick some ass, and win this game!"

We all cheered and went into formation. 4 players on each side of the kicker, forming a straight line. We waited until the referee blew his whistle. Luis took a running start, before he kicked the ball in the air, we all sprinted to the other team. The ball bounced on the ground on the 26 yard line, and was caught by Clayton. He was ready to throw it to his wide receiver, who was way back, but he didn't had the chance as I tackled him to the ground, my defenders protecting me from the other cheerleader did flips, cartwheels, and other stuff as they cheered,

" Let's Go Percy! Let's GO!"

" C'mon Willis. I thought this will be more challenging", I taunted him.

He shoved and glared at me, before he went back to his team._ Let the games begin_, I thought to myself, as I jogged back to my team, ready to tell them the game plan.

The game was almost over. We only have 10 seconds left until the game is over. We are tied by 6 to 8. We have been tackling, running, catching, and crashing non-stop. Clayton was pushing his teammates to the limit, making sure he wins and that I lose. I'm pretty sure he even made one of his teammates burst into tears. When I brought my team into a group huddle, they were all sweating, panting, and face flushed from heat. But I could see the determination in their eyes, ready to win.

" Alright you guys we are 2 points away. This is anyone's game, but this game is ours to win alright!" I stopped as they all cheered. " All right, so here's the plan", I told them, as I started to explain the game plan to them.

I saw their grins slowly got bigger, as they listened to my plan.

" Alright now, let's play some football!", I shouted at them, getting them all pumped up.

We all jogged to the 50 yard line, as they got into their position. We all crouched down, as I was right behind the center, my hands ready to catch the ball. You could feel the tension in the air, as everybody held their breaths, waiting to see who wins. The cheerleaders, the referee, heck even the coach waited and watched us with wide eyes. They all waited on my command. I took in a deep breath.

" Ready! Set! Hut!", I shouted.

Helmets clashed, grunts were heard, and the ground shook from feet stomping on the ground, as those words left my mouth. My body tensed, as my whole muscled was ready to move, as I turned to the left and sprinted to the touch down. One of the defense feel to the ground in front of me, so I quickly reacted and front flip over him. I landed gracefully on my feet, as I sprinted again. 40 yard line. Dodge step back. 30 yard line. Jump. Turn around. 20 yard line. I basically had the whole team on my tail, as they all surrounded me, trying to stop me to go to the touchdown goal. One of the opposing player fell behind me, but not before grabbing my ankle making me stumble on my feet. I was still up, but was soon tackled by another player from the other team, as his helmet hit my rib-cage and tackling me on the ground on my back, head banging on the field. The player who tackled me, stood up, loomed over me.

" I guess we won Jackson. No shocker there", said Clayton, who was the person that tackled me.

I just gave him a smirk, which confused him.

" Are you sure about that? I think you need to get your eyes checked. I don't have the ball", I told him, showing him my empty hands.

Clayton face was soon filled with horror, as he realized that he got tricked. His head whipped to the touchdown goal and his eyes widen, as Mike ran full speed to the touchdown, with no one stopping him, as they thought I had the ball. I placed my hands on the ground, side by side of my head, as I brought my knees to my chest, pushing myself up from the ground, and launching gracefully on my feet, as the referee blew his whistle, shouting,

" Touchdown! Blue Team WINS!"

The plan was that I faked having the ball, as I knew Clayton will think I'll have the ball all for myself. I didn't even touched the ball. When I had said " Hut!", the center left the ball on the ground and I fooled everybody, by seeming I had the ball, but I didn't. When the whole team was chasing me, Mike grabbed the ball from the ground and sprinted to the touchdown line, making a touchdown, and winning the game for the blue team. I walked over to Clayton, as everybody cheered for the blue team win.

" I win", I smirked at him, as he took off his helmet and glared at me with full hatred.

I just turned my back on him and jogged back to my teammates, to celebrate. I heard a helmet being thrown to the ground behind me, as Clayton started to throw a tantrum. I was bombarded by pats on the back from the players and flirty looks from the cheerleaders.

" Let here it for Percy!", shouted Mike, as two big guys, hoisted me up on their shoulders, lifting me up in the air. My ears hurt, from all the loud cheering that my super hearing is taking.

" Hey, Hey, EVERYBODY SHUT UP!", yelled Coach Davis, over the loud cheering.

Everybody immediately got quiet and I was soon back on my feet. Coach Davis slowly walked up to me and looked at me dead eye. I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze, as he didn't say anything. Everybody looked between me and Coach Davis, watching us like a movie. Coach Davis face then broke into a huge grin, as he chuckled and patted my shoulder pads, making me stumble in shock.

" Nice play out there kid. Congratulations, you are our new quarterback for the Spartans", he told me, as the crowd once again broke into loud cheers.

I released a breath that I didn't knew I was holding. My eyes widen, as I realized that I have swim team tryouts next.

" Um, thanks Coach Davis. But I actually have to be somewhere, so I hate to cut this celebration short. See you tomorrow Coach", I told him, already jogging away from the football field.

He just looks at me confused, but shooed it off.

" Alright Jackson, but I better find see your ass down here on the field tomorrow after school. As for the rest of you, I'll post who's on the team or not in the morning", I heard Coach shout.

While jogging to the boy's locker room, I was taking off all of my football gear. Once I opened the door to the locker room, I was hopping on one foot, taking off my football cleats while I tossed the gear at my locker. I quickly opened my locker and tossed my cleats and gear in there, while tossing the school's gear that I borrowed at a big laundry basket for equipment's. I quickly took off my shirt, socks, and pulled down my shorts, reviling a grey checkered swim shorts, that has anchors on it. I grabbed my dark blue towel and goggles, and quickly locked my locker, as I ran only with my swim shorts, to the school pool, that is under the school. My bare feet platter on the tile floor, as I rushed down to the pool. In seconds, I finally made it in time, as I barged through the door.

" Wait! Wait! Sorry I'm late!", I shouted.

Everybody stopped what they were doing. The pool was mixed with boys and girls from every grade, as they all had their swimming gear on, ready to show the coaches what they got. There was 4 coaches. 2 female and 2 male. One of the female coach was tall and slender, with light hazel hair that was in a fish tail braid, and light grey eyes. The other female was shorter than the other female coach. She has black long hair, with greenish-hazel eyes, and a permanent scowl on her face. Both were young, in there early 20's. One of the male coach was tall, with short bland hair, stubble around his face, and blue eyes, while the other coach is the same height as him, buzz cut brown hair, and brown eyes. Both coaches seems older, in there early 30's. Everybody was looking at me, as I shifted uncomfortable on my feet, fiddling with my ring that Hestia gave me.

The buzz cut male coach, cleared his throat loudly and flipped through some papers on his clipboard that he has in his hands.

" Perseus Jackson?", he asked me.

" It's Percy sir", as I ignored the whispers in the room.

" Well Percy, your right on time. Just take a seat right over there", he told me, pointing to a small bleachers, with people from my grade.

I just nodded at him and walked towards the bleachers, ignoring the eye rape from the girls and the jealous looks from the guys. As I walked towards the metal bleachers, I spotted a familiar person in the crowd. I smiled and sat next to her.

" Hey Angela", I told her, tossing my towel over my right shoulder.

She looked at me in surprise.

" Oh, hey Percy. Are you trying out for the swim team?"

" Um, yeah. You too?"

I noticed that she fiddled with her hands, a sign of nervousness.

" Yup. My first time. My parents think that I should try another activity other than photography."

I just nodded my head.

" So, what did I missed?", I asked her, as I fiddled with my ring.

" Nothing much. They are starting from 9th grade all the way up to 12th, so we are last. That's Coach Ashley", pointing to the female coach with hazel hair. " And that's Coach Bonnie", pointing to the other female coach. " They are the girls swim team coach", explained Angela to me.

" What about the other coaches?", I asked her, motioning my head to the 2 male coaches.

" That's Coach Watson", pointing to the blond coach." And that's Coach Paul. They are the boy's swim team coaches. They are the ones that are going to watch you during tryouts."

" Nice too know", I told her.

" You don't seem all that nervous", Angela noted.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

" Maybe because I'm not nervous."

" I wish I could be like that. I am nervous out of my freaking mind. I could barely sleep last night because of how nerve wrecking it is going to be for me for tryouts", she told me, as she fiddled more with her hands.

" Sometimes, you just have too set your mind that everything is going to be alright. That I shouldn't be nervous, because the rest are just as nervous as I am. You just have to keep telling yourself that you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think", I told her, looking at her.

I gently grabbed her hands, stopping her fidgeting and secretly gave her hope. My hands warmed up, as the familiar sensation went from my hands to Angela's. I saw her sit up a bit straighter and her shoulders relaxing.

" Thanks for the advice Percy. I'll remember that", she told me, giving me a smile in thanks.

" No problem", I told her, returning the smile and letting go of her hands.

A few minutes later, it was time for 12th grades tryouts.

" Good luck", Angela told me, as we got separated into boy's and girl's group.

" Thanks. You too", I told her, as I jogged to the other end of the pool, opposite from where the girls are at.

" Alright you guys. We are going to call your names separately and will do 3 laps, of each event, backstroke, breaststroke, butterfly, and freestyle" said Coach Watson.

" Coach Paul will be timing you at the end", he told us, pointing at Coach Paul who was at the other end of the pool. " While I watch you, if you did the technique right or not. Questions?"

Nobody said anything.

" Alright, first up is Percy Jackson."

_Of course I'm first_, I thought to myself sarcastically. Everybody watched my every move, as I tossed my towel aside and put on my goggles, even though I didn't needed them. Hello, Son of Poseidon here. I got in the water and hold onto the starter block, my feet on the pool wall, heels slightly off.

" Remember, 3 laps", reminded me Coach Watson.

I nodded at him and let out a deep breath. He blew the whistle and I pushed my arms and legs from the wall, throwing my head back, as the soothing water hits my back. I immediately started to rotate my arms in a cycle. One arm was underwater, while the other is out from the surface. This wasn't salt water but it still relaxed me. My face was facing up on the ceiling, as I swimmed faster. It's been a long time since I have been in the water and I missed it, as I glide through the water with ease. Next thing you know, I was done, as I finished my three laps. Coach Paul looked at the timer in astonishment and awe, as he looks at me and the timer back and forth.

" 1:36:13. That's got to be a record", he mumbled to himself, as he scribbled down my time on his clipboard. Everybody was looking at me in astonishment, at the speed I was going. _Oops_, I thought. Should've toned it back a bit. But I couldn't help it. It's like telling a little kid to not eat chocolate or candy, you can't stop yourself. I then did the breaststrokes, butterfly, and freestyle, my time getting better, and better every time. Once I finished with everything, I got out of the pool, as everybody looked at me with wide eyes, jaws hitting the floor, as I wrapped the towel around my neck.

" That was excellent swimming Jackson. You're all done. We will announce the results in the morning", he told me, as he patted my back.

" Thanks Coach Watson. See you tomorrow", I told him, giving him a 2 finger salute.

Just like before, everybody watched me, as I left the pool, with the guy's now trying to be my friends and the girls fawning over me. I waved good-bye at Angela, before leaving and heading back to the locker room. I immediately headed to the showers,as I want the get the smell of chlorine out of my body. I set the water to extremely hot, as the hot water droplets massaged ,my tense muscles, making me relax. I was under the shower for a few minutes, before I turned it off. I willed my body to get dry, as my body soon dried up, showing no signs that I had contact with water. I changed back to my original clothes and throwing all of my workout clothes in a sport bag that I brought, just in case.

Once I was finishing tying my shoes, a few boys came back in the locker room from either football or swim team tryouts. I slipped on my leather jacket, carried my backpack with one shoulder and the sport bag with the other shoulder, and I slipped on my aviators sunglasses. I walked out from the locker room, the school, and outside to the parking lot. There was only a few cars left, some from teacher and other from students. I saw that the sun was setting down, so I looked at the time on my phone and saw that it is 5:37 P.M. Man, that's the longest time I have been in school, when it wasn't about detention. I walked towards my motorcycle and sat on it. Right when I was about to kick the ignition on, there was a voice in my head.

" _Perseus_", the voice whispered in my head.

I quickly stiffened and took off my sunglasses, my eyes scanning around the school. The only people I know that can speak in my head, are Gods.

" _Perseus_", the voice whispered again but a bit louder.

I got off from my motorcycle and I dropped my bags to the ground, my right hand went to my pen, Riptide, as my whole body was tensed. Somebody touched my shoulder, and by instinct, I curled my hands into fists, turned around, raising my fist as I was ready to punch the person, but my fist stopped at midair,as I stopped myself from punching Chaos. My eyes widen in shock and I quickly dropped my fist by my side.

" Shit, you scared the crap out of me", I told Chaos, running a hand through my hair.

" Sorry", Chaos said sheepishly.

He still looked the same a few days ago, except he wore dark sunglasses, to hide his sun eyes.

" Not to be rude or anything My Lord, but what are you doing here, at a high school?", I asked him.

" I need to speak with you."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

" What do you want to talk about?"

" Let's speak somewhere in private", he told me, as some students was already heading out to home.

I nodded at him and I followed him away from the school with my bags, but leaving my motorcycle. We walked deeper in the woods, that all I can see were trees.

" So what do you want to talk to me about?", I asked him, as we finally stopped.

He didn't say anything at first. He walked up to a tree, that looks very old, as the bark was coming off, leaves falling off un-healthy, and it looks like it would fall any second. He placed a hand on the tree, and he breathed in deeply. I watched in amazement, as black light surged through the tree from his hand, as the tree started to look healthier. The bark turned into a healthy brown and didn't look weak.

" Wow", I breathed out.

" I want to speak to you about your powers. Something I should've told you before", he told me seriously.

I nodded my head for him to continue.

" As you know that you have some of my powers and that you are now the most powerful demigod in the universe. But what you don't know , is how much power you are carrying in your body. You will need to be careful on how much power you use."

" Why?"

" Because your human body is not use too with too much power. If you go pass your limit, you can burn your body and your human soul, and die", he told me gravely.

" And you decided to tell me this now?!", I asked him, as I looked at him, wide eyed, pacing around.

" The reason I haven't told you, because you already had to much stuff on your mind. With your friends betraying you and your parents passing away, you already had too much pressure on you. I'm telling you now to warn you and to tell you that I will train you to keep your power to your limit. I will train you, so your human body will adjust to the amount of power in your body. But for now, you need too watch out and be careful how much power you use", Chaos reassure me.

I ran a hand through my hair and nodded at Chaos.

" Okay. I won't use my power that much. Is that is, because I need to be somewhere?", I asked Chaos impatiently, as I saw that it is starting to get dark.

" No, I have some equipment I need to give you, for you know, missions", he told me, giving me a large grin, as he snapped his fingers, making a vortex appear.

" Equipment? Missions?", I asked myself,as someone walked out of the swirling vortex.

The person is a young teen, about 15 or 16, and is a guy. He is 6'0 tall and he carried a huge bag, which he was struggling with. His skin was a coco color and he has wavy dark brown hair. He wears glasses behind his brown eyes. He wore a orange and blue button down checkered shirt that was tucked in, suspenders, a black bow tie, khaki pants, and vans. He looks like your everyday nerd and genius. I helped him with the bag, as he was having great difficulties holding it.

" Oh thank y- OH MY GODS. It's you. It's actually you. The Percy Jackson", the guy spazzed out, as he dropped the bag and stumbled towards me, as he shakes my hand.

" That's me", I told him a bit weird out.

" I can't believe that I am shaking hands with The Percy Jackson. You are my hero. My idol. Oh my god, I can't believe I am in the presence of The Percy Jackson. I am never washing this hand ever again", he rambled, still shaking my hand.

I faked laughed a bit, to hide my discomfort.

" Yeah, OK. You can stop shaking my hand now", I told him, tugging my hand, but he had a good grip on it.

He quickly let go of my hand.

" Oh, right, sorry. I'm David Knight III", he told me nervously, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

" Nice too meet you."

" David here is our genius in my realm. He's the one that fixes planes, ships, creates weapons, and the one that is giving you your supplies", Chaos told me, standing by David side, hands in his pocket.

" Yup, got them right here", he says, pointing at the big bag.

David walks up to the bag and un-zips it. He put his hand inside the bag and took out a black IPad Air. But instead of the apple symbol, it has this symbol, with a dot in the middle and 8 arrows sticking out around the dot, in a silver color. When he hands me the IPad, his hands was shaking wildly in nervousness. I gently grabbed the IPad from him and gave him a friendly smile,

" This IPad Air is not only a tablet, but it is a book of all kinds of stuff from the myth world. Like myth stories from other realms, battle strategies, and weapons techniques. I have also added Flappy Bird for you to play", he told me, as I un-locked the I pad and scrolled around it.

I clicked on the app of mythical monsters and the screen pop out, into a 3-D screen, with a list of all sorts of monsters. I scrolled down and clicked on the Pegasus, which project a 3-D model of a Pegasus flying, with facts all about the creature. The creator, it's master, it's weakness, everything. I turned it off and stuffed it in my backpack.

" Nice", I told him.

David then grab another thing from his bag and gave it to me. It was a touchscreen watch. I put it on my right wrist.

" This watch can help you communicate with Chaos. When it starts to beep, it means that you have a mission. This watch also has all the information you are going to need during a mission."

He then gives me something else. It looks like something that will go on the tip of an arrow. He gave me a bagful of these that has to have atleast 35 of these.

" Now these are flash bulbs. You put these on the tip of the arrow and theses flash bulbs will explode into a burst of light, when it hits a hard surface. These will blind your enemy, which you can use a defense or a offense", he told me, as I careful put them in my sports bag, where they won't be squished my school supplies.

" Now if any of your weapons are a need of a repair or need anymore supplies, just give me a call on the watch. Or you know, if you just want to hang out", he suggested, trailing off in the end.

" I'll give you a call David. Thanks for the equipment", I told him.

He clapped his hands together and gave me 2 thumbs up.

" No problem, me friend."

" Alright David, time for you to go back to your work", Chaos told him.

" Oh, right. Can't forget about my job. Here i go. I am leaving. Bye", he told me, while dragging the heavy bag to the vortex, which soon vanished as he went inside. I gave out a deep sigh.

" Is he always like that?", I asked Chaos.

" Yes, but he is an intelligent man. Smartest one of them all. He was just excited too see. Just wait and see, when you come to my realm. You will be crowded by fans."

" Fans? I have fans?", I asked him, pointing at myself.

" And they will be a lot worse than David over there."

I felt the color drained out of my face, as I dreaded that moment,

" Well, Perseus, this is where I must leave. I will see you again for your training. Farewell", he told me, as he disappeared in a vortex, leaving me alone in the woods, with the only sound of bugs and wind bowing. I just then realized that it was dark and that is has to be about 7 o'clock. I quickly flame traveled my body away from the woods, to the empty parking lot of the school. My motorcycle was the only thing there. I jogged up to my motorcycle and made sure that my bags was securely on me tight, before I kicked the ignition on. I swerved around and rode out on the street. I went past the speed limit, as I drived like a mania to the Black's house. In minutes I was there. I was surprised, that I saw Charlie's police cruiser there and another car. The loud engine from my bike echoed in the dark silent night and alerted everyone in the Black's house of my presence.

" That's Percy. And the death trap of a bike", I heard Charlie sigh.

I smiled at his comment, as I parked in front of the house. Out came out Jacob and a 14 year old boy right on his tail, as they stared at me in awe. Then came out Bella, Charlie, Billy, and some other people that I don't recognize.

" Whoa Perce, she's a beauty", Jacob whistled at my bike, as he looked at it in admiration.

" Dude, that bike is sick", exclaimed the 14 year old kid.

" I know right", I told them, giving them a pearly white smile.

I hopped off of my bike and took off my sunglasses, as I walked towards the Black's house.

" Hey Charlie. Sorry I'm late. Got geld up during tryouts", I lied to him.

" It's alright kiddo. Your just in time for Billy's spaghetti."

Jacob nudged my ribs and whispered loudly to me.

" Apparently, the family's super ingredient that is hand down by generation. is Ragu's."

We both snorted as Billy gave Jake a playful glare, while everybody chuckled.

" I don't know if you remember them Percy, but this is Harry and Sue Clearwater", Charlie told me, as he pointed at the people that I didn't recognize.

Harry was about on his mid 40's, with shoulder length grey long hair. He was about 6'0, so I towered over him, but then again I tower over everybody here. He has russet skin and black eyes. Sue is Harry's wife. She is a beautiful woman and radiates herself with motherly affection. She painfully reminds me of my mom. She has long black hair, russet skin, and brown eyes. I gave them my best smile to them.

" Hello Mrs, and Mr. Clearwater. It's nice too meet you", I told them, shaking Harry's hand, while Sue just gave me a hug.

" Please son, just call us Harry and Sue", Harry told me, giving me a smile, that lifted his wrinkles up.

" This is our son, Seth Clearwater, he's 14", Sue told me, pointing at the boy that stood close to me and Jake.

Seth is a tall, burly kid for his age. He has long black hair, black eyes, that always seems to be bright in joy, and a smile is permanent on that kids face. He seems the one to play pranks and jokes all the time. I knew that I am going to get along with this kids.

" I'm 14 3/4 mom, close to 15", Seth whined, before shaking my hand.

" But you will always be my little boy", cooed Sue, as she pinched Seth cheeks.

Seth grumbled and blushed in embarrassment.

" And this is my daughter, Leah Clearwater. She's 18, same age as you", Sue told me.

My eyes landed on Leah, and my breath was caught in my throat. She has almond shaped eyes, that showed her chocolate color eyes. She was very beautiful, in a exotic way. She has smooth, perfect copper skin, and long eyelashes that kiss her cheekbones. Her long black hair framed her face and reached all the way to her back. She was too busy playing on her phone, to notice me.

" Leah", scolded Harry.

She quickly put the phone away and looked up. Her eyes widen and I swear my heart is doing front flips. She blushed heavily as she tucked a strand of her silky black hair behind her ear. _Snap out of it Percy and introduce yourself_, I thought to myself.

" Hey Leah, I'm Percy", I told her, giving her my signature lopsided smile.

I mentally slapped myself. She already knows that stupid. Why am I acting like this?

" Nice too meets you", she told me nervously, lifting her hand up for me too shake.

My hand wrapped around her petite hand and a burst of shock shot through my arm. I looked right at her eyes, as she did the same, and a spark of hope lit inside me.


End file.
